Shattered Mind
by AngelMouse5
Summary: SPD Bridge is trapped in his mind and it'll take something drastic to bring him back.... Now with Second Epilogue! Re-formatted and re-written!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Not mine. I've re-written and re-formatted the story so it should be easier and also a better read. Hope you all enjoy it. Angel Mouse. May 2009._

* * *

_  
_

**Shattered Mind.  
By Angel Mouse.**

It had been a rather quiet few days for the cadets of B Squad at SPD and they were taking advantage of it to do some catching up on various things that they had gotten behind on over the past few weeks due to the sometimes never ending attacks by Grumm. So the five of them had split up to do the various tasks they had gotten behind on.

Sky and Sydney were busily signing off on cadet evaluations they had conducted a few weeks beforehand, hoping to get them finished in the morning so they could have a rare afternoon off with the other Rangers. There were a rather lot of them though, but they hoped to get them done.

Jack and Z were off doing some more of the community service that they had to do as part of their punishment for their previous crimes, but Kruger had taken pity on them for once and said they could have the afternoon off as well, but only if they finished up their stint early. They were powering through their tasks, determined to have the afternoon off.

Kat and Boom were working on some new weapons for the Rangers and Commander Kruger was busy updating his files on Grumm's latest activities.

And then that left Bridge to his own devices, so he was taking the chance for some much needed peace and quiet for the young man. The last few weeks of constant monster attacks, cadet evaluations and training drills had left them all feeling tired and a bit stressed, but Bridge more than any of the others.

The empathic and physic Ranger not only felt the same physical exhaustion the other Rangers felt, but he also felt the mental aspects of everything they all went through as well.

So, he was looking forward to spending the afternoon with his friends, but he was enjoying the pure freedom of spending a morning totally alone so he could relax, meditate and try and regain some emotional and mental stability once more.

Commander Kruger had specifically told him to take the entire day off to rest up, so obviously Bridge hadn't been as good as hiding his mental exhaustion as he thought he had been. And that little talking to by the Commander hadn't been fun that was for sure. He took the possible weakness of any of his Rangers seriously.

So that led Bridge to getting a first for the B-Squad Rangers, a full day off to himself.

So, he had dressed himself in some civilian clothes - dark blue jeans and a long sleeved dark green t-shirt - and headed out of the base. He had his morpher with him; naturally, he was too much a Ranger to leave the base without it.

Besides, leaving the SPD base without his morpher was a major violation of the regulations. He'd been Sky's roommate long enough to know that one off by heart.

He had wandered down town for a little while; grabbing a coffee and some sandwiches and then he headed for the New Tech City Park. He found it was one of the few places he could be truly alone with his thoughts and let his mental barriers relax a little bit.

As the park was scarcely populated at most times, there were very few distractions and other people around for him to pick up on.

When he had first come to SPD and New Tech City he had found a secluded spot by the pond when he had been exploring the city and he had found a large oak tree to sit by. He frequented the spot as much as he could, when he could. It was like a little home away from home so to speak.

He sat himself down on the soft, green grass and leaned back against the tree with a relieved sigh as he began to make himself comfortable. He sipped his coffee and sighed in contentment as the peacefulness of the park began to sink in to his battered psyche.

He normally didn't drink coffee but lately he had been finding that the stimulating drink had been helping him keep his focus and get through a long, hard day. He glanced around and didn't see anyone about, and didn't sense anyone close by either.

Of course there was the constant background presence of Grumm he could sense all the time, but he could tune that out most days. It was just the constant mental noise from everyone around him that he kept picking up on that was wearing him down day by day.

So with a soft sigh, Bridge sat down his coffee on the grass and then took off his gloves and relaxed his mental barriers slightly, feeling the softness and quietness of the natural environment around him, letting its natural energy flow into him, settle his mind.

He placed his hand against the grass and gave a soft smile as he felt it's softness against his skin. He always had to hide behind his gloves, his clothes, his goofy smile, he could never risk taking his gloves off around anyone in case he accidentally touched someone and his full abilities come into play.

That was something he avoided at all costs unless he had no choice to do. So to be able to run his bare hands over soft grass and feel the touch of the warm coffee cup in his hand was something of a novelty that he fully intended to enjoy to the maximum.

Sighing softly, he leaned back against the tree and just let himself go for a few moments, enjoying the chance to just be alone and be himself for once. Slowly, his eyes closed as he relaxed slowly, letting himself relax finally.

**Grumm's Ship**

Mora sighed, she was feeling extremely bored today. Grumm was in a bad mood and had been yelling and screaming all morning, so she was staying out of his way.

She waved her hand and began to search the planet below to find the Rangers, thinking perhaps she could disrupt their day and thus distract Grumm as well before he did something stupid or angry against her.

She quickly found the Pink and Blue Rangers after a few moments. They were at a shopping centre, laughing, obviously having fun together. The Red and Yellow Rangers joined those moments later and the four of them headed towards an eatery.

She watched them for a few minutes, sitting down and ordering food, laughing and joking with each other. She got out her sketch book and began to draw, an idea forming in the back of her mind as she watched them. It was then she realised that the fifth ranger was missing, the Green one.

She wondered where he was as she finished putting the last of the touches to her monster she was drawing. She waved her hand at the screen and it began searching for the Green Ranger. After a few minutes it found him away from the others.

Mora suppressed a twinge of envy as she saw how relaxed and peaceful he looked sitting surrounded by the lushness of the park. It had been a long time, a very long time she'd felt that kind of peace that he was obviously feeling right now. She studied him a moment, seeing how at peace he looked.

But then unfortunate reality asserted itself and she finished her drawing with an overstated flourish. With a wave of her hand, the monster appeared before her, leaping off the page. He stood before her, bowing with respect.

"Mistress, I am Screamer, command me." Mora gestured to the sight on her screen, the Green Ranger relaxing by the pond in the park.

"I want you to destroy the Power Rangers Screamer, starting with that one. He looks like he's having a day off; I don't want him to have a day off." The monster nodded, bowing again, which wasn't easy as he looked like a mouth with legs and huge elephant like ears. He had some sort of gun instead of an arm on his right side and a long looking blade on his left side.

"Your wish is my command Mistress." With that, he disappeared and Mora settled down to watch eagerly, her doll in her lap. This should be good.

**New Tech City Park**

Bridge felt the monster appear nearby long before he saw him. The feeling of evil from this monster was stronger than anything he had felt for a long time and had appeared so suddenly that it hurt, really hurt.

He struggled for a few moments to put up the barriers he had in place around his mind. Having his barriers down like he had and then having that monster appear so suddenly, had caused his head to begin to pound in pain already.

With a long sigh, he slipped his gloves back on, making sure they were secure before standing up, steadying himself a moment against the tree. The evil he was sensing, pulsing the pounding in his head, made him feel dizzy for a moment. He then took a few steps and disposed of his rubbish absently as he looked around, trying to see the monster.

His hand was already reaching for his morpher when he saw it and he winced in pain slightly. Seeing the monster up close made the physic signature he was getting from it even stronger and more painful. He brought up his morpher and activated the communicator function. It was time, more than time, to call for help.

He hated to bother the others but there was something about this monster that made him realise that he was going to need help to defeat it. He pressed the button and spoke quickly, his tone clipped as he suddenly realised he was getting more and more evil vibes off the monster the closer it got to him. His head began to pound even more as he tried to keep the evil out.

"Hey guys, hate to bother you today. I'm in the park; Grumm's sent a guest down to interrupt our afternoon off." Jack's voice came back practically straight away and was strong, calming Bridge down for a moment.

"We're on the way, Bridge. Hold on, we'll be there as quick as we can."

"I'll try." Bridge frowned; involuntarily taking a few steps backwards, away from the monster, the evil was getting more and more intense. "Hurry will you please Jack. There's something about this monster, something bad." Bridge backed up a few steps more, his free hand rubbing his temple. The pounding in his head was getting worse.

"Bridge, what do you mean? Bridge!" Bridge didn't answer as he was trying to stop the evil invading his mind. Jack's insistent voice finally got through to him after a long few minutes, where Bridge had been fighting mentally with everything he had. "Bridge, answer me!"

"Sorry Jack. The evil, it's… it's really strong. I'm having trouble… can't stop it…. "Suddenly the monster charged at Bridge, not giving him a chance to morph or even finish his sentence and as the monsters bladed arm connected with Bridge's up raised hands to block the blow, Bridge let out a scream of agony.

~*~

Jack raced along with the others, frantic with worry over the call from Bridge, then when Bridge had said there was something about the monster it made it worse. After Bridge had suddenly dropped out Sky and Sydney had exchanged glances and he had caught the worry in that look between them.

Jack had naturally asked what was going on and after a moment where they had looked at each other as they ran along the street, Sky had nodded and Sydney spoke softly as they ran into the park.

She had quickly explained to Jack and Z how sometimes when Bridge was mentally stressed and exhausted, he liked to go off to the park and relax, regaining his sense of self so to speak.

Sky had then explained to Jack and Z how that with their particular powers they only suffered physical setbacks and exhaustion, but Bridge, Bridge's powers was both mentally and physically exhausting. And sometimes it just got too much for the sensitive Ranger and he needed to get away.

Jack had understood suddenly then, as he had been wondering why Bridge wasn't with them for their rare afternoon off. And then when Bridge had said the evil was really strong, he had finally realised what he meant. All he could do was hope that the Green Ranger would be able to hold it off until they got there.

They all arrived at the park and headed towards the pond off to one corner. Sky had said this was where Bridge went when he needed to relax and centre himself. They were unable to help skidding to a halt at the scene before them.

They saw Bridge backing away; fear clearly on his face and that was unusual, he never showed anything other than a smile or a grin. The monster lashed out to attack him and Bridge blocked it. What happened then as the monsters arms connected with Bridge's upraised hands shocked them all.

Bridge suddenly screamed in agony, clutching at his head with his hands and falling to the ground, not moving what so ever.

Sky didn't even think, he reacted and ran forward, taking his morpher out as he went Sydney right on his heels. Moments later Jack and Z shook themselves out of their shock and joined them, morphing as they went.

The monster raised his bladed arm again to strike at the stricken Ranger but he was suddenly barrelled out of the way by one very angry, extremely focussed Blue Ranger.

It wasn't widely known amongst the SPD personal that Bridge and Sky were best of friends. Everyone thought Sky had a stick up his arse and was so strict and rule bound he didn't know how to have fun, or friends. There was even a secret pool going on amongst the lower level cadets that Sky never, ever smiled.

It was the consensus of the majority of SPD personal that Sky Tate was focussed, cocksure, brilliant and an excellent officer but he needed to learn to relax. The consensus opinion on Bridge Carson though was almost the opposite.

Everyone saw Bridge as a happy go lucky person that sometimes wasn't quite all their in the brains department. That he never stopped babbling about anything and everything that came into his head, empty as it was. So people tended to avoid him at all times if possible, especially when it became known he was a physic.

But what people didn't know was that Sky and Bridge had been very good friends for a long time. From when they first started together at the SPD Academy over two years ago, they soon discovered that their perceived strengths and weaknesses actually complemented each other well and they bonded because of those strengths and weaknesses.

And then Sydney had come along and completed their trio; her lively outlook on life, sunny nature and pure spirit had been a blessing for both of them and soon the three of them were practically inseparable. But with Sky and Bridge it was something more, almost something akin to brothers.

Ever since Sky had lost his best friend Drew to the other Academy and he had been assigned to the same squad as Bridge, they had grown closer and when room assignments had come up, they had requested to be roomed together.

Sky's focus and single-minded determination had been soothing for Bridge's psyche, helping him sometimes when things became overwhelming for the younger man. It had allowed Bridge to have a stable mental environment of a night time by focussing on Sky's mind before he slept, something Sky was happy to help his friend with. So when Bridge had screamed out in agony, Sky knew he had to act.

The four morphed Rangers attacked furiously, pushing the monster back, away from Bridge's prone form on the ground. As they pushed him back, Sky led the attack, fear for Bridge gnawing at him but he knew he had to focus, put those fears out of his mind least he make Bridge's condition worse. They had the monster pushed back away from Bridge before Sky finally spoke.

"Syd, make sure Bridge is okay."

"On it Sky." The Pink Ranger backed away and ran over to Bridge's prone form, kneeling down and reaching out with a tentative hand, but being careful to not touch him. She didn't want to make his condition worse. "Bridge, Bridge, can you hear me."

Bridge was so still, and his eyes were screwed tightly shut. His face was just a visage of pain and he gave a soft moan. Syd felt her heart breaking as she saw one of her dearest friends in pain. "Bridge. Come on, talk to me." After a moment he groaned again and his eyes flicked opened and caught hers for a brief second before he shut them again.

"It hurts Syd, really bad." Syd winced, not sure what to do. But one thing was sure; they couldn't leave Bridge here where the monster was, making his condition worse.

"It will be alright Bridge. We'll get you out of here okay? But I'm going to give that monster a piece of my mind first. And then Sky and I will take care of you." Bridge managed a tiny nod, curling up into a little ball and Syd got to her feet, racing back to the fight. Jack glanced at her.

"How's he doing?"

"Really badly Jack, really badly. This monster must have some sort of psychic powers that are attacking Bridge. We need to destroy him, now." Jack nodded, dodging a blow that had been aimed at his head.

"Understood, alright guys, let's take this loud mouth down." The next few minutes were intense as they fought harder than they normally did to fight this monster. They combined their weapons to some effect and after a few minutes, the monster shimmered and faded away, retreating as he was called back to where ever he had come from.

They quickly demorphed and ran over to Bridge's prone form. Sky and Syd knelt down next to him, gently reaching out to their friend.

"Bridge, it's me." Syd let Sky touch Bridge, as she knew that Sky's focussed mind wouldn't be as distressing to Bridge as the others. Bridge moaned softly and opened his eyes, latching onto Sky's worried one's. "Bridge, he's gone, are you okay?" Bridge frowned, wincing at feeling the others worry for him.

He shut his eyes, the pain in his head was becoming over whelming. Sky immediately figured out why Bridge wasn't coming around just by looking up and glancing at his fellow Ranger's faces. "Guys, can you give us a few minutes please? Bridge just needs a few minutes to centre his mind." Jack looked ready to protest by Syd got to her feet and grabbed the other two. She'd explain it to them once they were away from him.

"Okay. Call us if you need us." Syd dragged them away and Sky looked down at Bridge, reaching out and putting his hand on Bridge's shoulder.

"It's okay now Bridge, they've gone." Bridge groaned and opened his eyes again, latching onto Sky's deep blue ones. Bridge took his hand from his head and reached over, grasping Sky's hand in his.

"Sky it hurts, it hurts a lot." Sky's heart broke to hear Bridge in so much pain, and admitting it even. Bridge rarely, if ever, expressed the sometimes-severe physical pain his powers sometimes caused him to be in.

"How did he manage to?" Sky let the rest of the question go unsaid, knowing the Bridge would know what he meant. Bridge held Sky's hand tight, like a lifeline and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to marshal his thoughts.

"I had let most of my barriers down for just a moment, and then he came out of no where too fast. He was too evil and I couldn't put my barriers back up quickly enough." Bridge let go of Sky's hand and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

Bridge reached up with unsteady hands and massaged his temples. His head was pounding with the physic aftermath of the monsters presence. Sky watched him a moment and then asked his next question gently.

"Bridge, when he touched you, you screamed in agony. I've never heard anything like it before. I thought your gloves would have protected you from anything physical?" Bridge sighed, opening his eyes and looking at Sky, lowering his hands and moment and putting them in his lap. Sky remained kneeling on the grass in front of him, offering his unspoken support.

"As soon as he touched me, it was like a knife going through my shields. It hurt Sky; it hurt more than it should have." Sky felt his heart break even more for Bridge.

"You're in a lot of pain right now, aren't you?" Bridge just sighed, glancing away, not wanting to admit his weakness but knowing he had no choice. The only thing that made it any way bearable was that it was to Sky. He trusted Sky more than life itself, he knew Sky wouldn't hold it against him.

"Yes. Too much, it's too much pain Sky. I… I'm having trouble keeping myself…. Myself." Bridge was trying hard to put his feelings into words but it wasn't easy. Thankfully Sky understood some of what he was going through.

"How about we get you back to base and get Dr Manx to look at you? Give you something for that whopper of a headache I know you've probably got right now." Bridge gave another sigh and looked back at Sky.

"All right Sky. But just you, the others I can't cope with right now." Bridge's smile and genial manner was completely gone right now. Sky stood and held out his hand to help Bridge to his feet. Bridge took it and staggered to his feet and would have fallen had not Sky caught him. "Thanks Sky."

Bridge's voice was a shade of its former self and Sky pushed his worry to the back of his mind. He concentrated on keeping his mind calm, focussed, knowing that was the best thing he could do for Bridge. He wrapped his arm around Bridge and got out his communicator with the other.

"Syd, I'm taking Bridge to see Dr Manx. I'll come find you guys once he's set, okay?"

"Okay Sky. Tell him to take care and we'll see him later." Syd closed the channel and Sky looked at Bridge.

Sky put the communicator away and the two friends began walking slowly towards SPD headquarters. Bridge leaned heavily against his friend, trying his best to keep his equilibrium but he was having a hard time of it.

"Thanks Sky. For, you know." Sky gave his friend a tiny smile as he glanced over and caught Bridge's eyes.

"Hey, anything for you Bridge, you know that." Bridge just nodded, leaning a little harder against Sky.

"It's not easy sometimes Sky."

"What isn't?" Sky had the feeling he knew what Bridge was talking about.

"Being me. It's so hard all the time Sky. So hard that I loose myself easily in everything and everyone's emotions and minds and… it's just hard."

"I know. But as long as you have me, I'll always be here to help you." Bridge sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Thanks Sky. You have no idea how much that means to me." They fell into silence as they kept walking. Unfortunately Sky thought he did know how much it meant to Bridge. For someone with Bridge's genetic powers, life would have been terribly isolating for the young man, and it had become painfully obvious to Sky not long after they met that Bridge's babbling and seeming randomness was nothing more than a defence mechanism.

So as much as Bridge had filled the gaps in his life, he and Syd endeavoured to fill the gaps in Bridge's. Sky took heart in the knowledge that he was able to help Bridge in this way, by being the stable person he was. But he also wished that his gentle friend didn't have to suffer the pain like he was.

Obviously this monster was strong in some way that they didn't realise. When Bridge was resting comfortably, Sky vowed to sit down with Dr Manx and the records of the fight and try and figure out just what it was about this monster that affected Bridge so much. Maybe that would help next time it showed up; because there would be no doubt in Sky's mind, there would be a next time.

_**Grumm's Ship**_

Mora looked at the monster she called Screamer and then she watched the replay of the fight once more. For some reason Screamer adversely affected the Green Ranger when they had fought.

Frowning, Mora tried to think of why it would be like that but after a little while, she gave up and just smiled. It had hurt the Green Ranger a lot by the looks of it so perhaps that was the way to stop the Rangers. Take them out one at a time. She smiled and skipped happily around her room before stopping in front of Screamer.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Come with me Screamer. There's someone I want you to meet. And I think he's going to be very happy to meet you."


	2. Dark Dreams

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, slowly getting through reformatting, re-writing and updating this story for you all. Angel Mouse. May 2009_

**Shattered Mind - Dark Dreams  
by Angel Mouse**

Sky stood outside the examination room, not really noticing Syd as she came and stood beside him. They stood there in silence, watching as Dr Manx examined Bridge and ask him a few gentle questions. After a few moments she held up a syringe and Bridge finally reluctantly nodded.

She injected him with the medication and he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. She watched him for a few minutes as he began to relax and the two friends just stood there, watching. Syd finally spoke; her voice was extremely soft and worried.

"How's he doing Sky?"

"Not good Syd. He was in a lot of pain all the way back here. I tried to keep my mind stable enough for him I hope, I'm not sure if it did any good though." Syd didn't say anything for a moment and then she reached out and put her hand in Sky's, squeezing it gently.

"You did your best Sky to help him, that's all we can do. Bridge sometimes just needs us to be there for him, that's all." Sky nodded, squeezing her hand back. The three of them had been through so much together since they'd come to the Academy and he thought of them both as family. He glanced down at her, his expression sombre.

"Where are the others?" Syd gave him a tiny smile.

"I told them to wait in the ready room. They don't really understand about Bridge, and us. Even though we are a team, this is something that only you and I can do for Bridge." Sky gave her a tiny smile and nodded in agreement.

Their gazes turned back to Bridge who was lying on the bed, his eyes closed but an expression of pain on his face. He turned on his side, scrunching up his position on the bed, resting his head on his hands.

Dr Manx looked at Bridge one last time and then came out of the room, closing the door behind her, to stand next to them, the lights of the room lowering as she left. They looked at her, their expressions concerned. Sky spoke first, Syd's hand's squeezed his and he could feel her worry, it was the just as bad as his own.

"Doctor, how is he doing?" Dr Manx sighed and held her clipboard against her chest. She looked at them both and knew they were worried about their friend. This was only the third time Bridge had been brought to her in this state since they had been at the Academy and unlike the human's saying, the third time wasn't the charm.

"He's okay for the moment Sky. I've given him something to help ease the pain and help him relax a little." She sighed softly. "I've also put him in this room, it's a special one that I've had built and designed with help from the scientists from KO35, who are specialists in the mental aspects of the human mind. It'll help keep some of the physic noise out and give Bridge a break for a little while. It'll help him get some rest." Sky nodded and Syd spoke quietly, her normally vivacious personality quiet and sombre.

"Is there anything we can do to help him Dr Manx?"

"Not for the moment Syd but thank you for asking. I don't want anyone in there with him for a little while. He needs to get some rest and regain his sense of self." She nodded to them and moved away.

The two friends turned and stood there, watching their friend lie in the small, darkened room. They clutched at each other, trying to support each other and reassure each other that their friend would be okay. Little did they know that this was just the start of a mental roller coaster for the young Green Ranger.

Bridge kept his eyes closed, finding that the darkness sometimes helped him focus and concentrate on erecting the mental shields that he needed to have around his mind all the time.

The darkened room and the sedative that Dr Manx had provided for him were helping a little; the pounding in his head was easing as there wasn't so much background noise in here. Dr Manx said this room had been specially designed for him, just in case anything like this had happened.

Bridge sighed, knowing that there would be a lecture coming from the Commander for not taking better care of himself and letting himself get to this stage. But there was something about this monster that had affected him so badly, so intensely. It had battered against his already lowered barriers, catching him unawares when he had been relaxing.

Perhaps that's why it had affected him so badly. But for the moment, he concentrated on breathing slowly and trying to reach a mental stability where he could function again. He was no good to the Rangers like he was right now. He really needed to be a part of the Rangers. It was his whole being, his whole reason for suffering, and his whole reason for letting himself be used and abused like he was sometimes.

He opened his eyes a moment and turned over, glancing out of the window for a moment, knowing who would be standing there. Sky and Syd were standing at the window, watching him. He raised a hand give a tiny wave and they both waved back, a wide smile on Syd's face and a tiny one of Sky's.

It was nice to know his friends would always be there for him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, to get some sleep. There was little or no mental noise in this room, and he was finding that, plus the sedative, was helping the pain in his head subside. Sighing softly again, Bridge tried to relax and get some sleep.

Almost immediately he fell into a deep slumber. And with that slumber, came the dreams.

_Bridge was standing on a plain of dark grass, the skies over head were full of dark rolling clouds, thunder crackling in the distance. He looked around and was unable to spot anything. It was just a constant rolling plain and dark clouds overhead._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" There was no answer to his call and he frowned. He looked around and tried to see anything, but there was nothing there. Sighing, Bridge turned around on the spot once and seeing no choice, he started walking in one direction. _

_The dark clouds rolled and crashed over head, drowning out all noise except his heartbeat. But there was no sign of the heavy rain like you would associate with clouds that thick and dark, which wasn't a good sign as far as Bridge was concerned._

_Bridge absently rubbed at his arms as he walked; there was a chill in the air that was going straight through him. It was then he noticed he wasn't wearing any gloves and he frowned. He was never without his gloves, never. Another bad sign again._

_He kept walking, his eyes darting everywhere around him. He was starting to get nervous and he wished the others were with him. To try and distract himself he thought what each would do for him._

_Sky would keep him centred and level. Syd would keep his spirits up with her playful chatter and happy outlook on life. Jack would be trying to be the best he could and Z would rile everyone up with her joyful sarcasm that would distract them all. And that's what he needed right now, serious distracting. _

_He was getting more and more nervous as time went past and he kept walking, coming across nothing what so ever. It was getting seriously annoying. He sighed and kept walking; there was nothing else he could do for the moment. He finally reached the top of a small hill and stopped, looking around. _

_There was nothing, absolutely nothing to see for miles except for dark green grass. He was totally alone. A shiver ran through him, causing him to hug himself tightly. He was alone, totally alone. And suddenly he was scared, really scared. He'd never been alone before._

_There was no noise, no feelings no nothing. It frightened him, more than he'd ever been before. The silence was deafening, totally deafening. Suddenly he was so scared he couldn't help himself, he screamed just so that he could hear some noise._

Syd had gone back to the ready room to tell the others Bridge was resting and would be okay in the morning, but Sky had stayed outside his friend's room. He was worried about Bridge but didn't want the others to see it.

Even though he was getting along fine with Jack and Z now, this was something he didn't want to share with them. Bridge and he shared a special bond and he wasn't going to let the others get in the way of him helping Bridge.

Suddenly Bridge started to move a bit on the bed, tossing and turning, giving out a soft moan that gradually increased in volume. And then suddenly he screamed; it was such a terrible, heart rendering scream that it literally tore through Sky's soul.

Sky ignored Dr Manx's orders about leaving Bridge alone and entering his security code, he rushed inside. Bridge was sitting up, hugging himself hard and Sky rushed to his side.

"Bridge, are you okay?" Bridge opened his eyes after a moment, breathing hard and finally he was able to focus on Sky's worried face.

"Sky, it's you." Bridge reached out and grabbed Sky's hand again, clutching at his hand like a life line. Sky didn't say anything, just let Bridge hold his hand with his gloved one and regain himself for a few moments.

"I had a bad dream." Sky sat down on the bed next to him, watching him a moment.

"What sort of dream Bridge?" Sky kept his voice soft, letting Bridge continue to hold his hand, knowing that it would help Bridge focus for a moment.

"I was somewhere that there was lots of green grass and dark clouds, nothing else. So I started walking and walking and walking. And then I reached the top of this hill." Bridge paused, something obviously troubling him.

Sky reached out and gently rubbed his back to try and calm him down, moving to his side. Bridge leaned against him and Sky became worried. Bridge had obviously seen something that was frightening him. Bridge rarely let any one close to him, so the way he was clutching at Sky's hand with his own and leaning against him screamed more than anything that Bridge was troubled.

"What happened then?" Bridge shuddered and leaned against Sky more. Unseen by either of them, Commander Crugar and Dr Manx were watching from the shadows outside.  
"There was silence Sky. Complete silence. No noise, no nothing." Sky frowned, not understanding.

"That would be a good thing, wouldn't it Bridge?" Bridge shuddered again, more pronounced this time.

"You don't understand Sky. There was no anything. I didn't hear anything. I didn't feel anything. I just didn't hear anything." Bridge took a deep breath. "Sky, it scared me. I've always had noise of some sort in my head. But I didn't in this dream. Sky, what if..." Sky smiled gently at him and letting go of his hand he pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"No what ifs Bridge, we agreed never any what ifs." Sky held him close and smiled gently at his young friend.

"But I can't help thinking…" Sky laughed softly as he held Bridge close.

"No thinking Bridge. You're supposed to be resting. Come on, you need to get some sleep. You want me to stay with you for a while?" Bridge took a few deep breaths and after a long moment nodded.

"Please Sky. I know Dr Manx said no, but I need you right now." Sky smiled and got off the bed, letting Bridge lie back down.

"I'll always be here when you need me Bridge, you know that." Bridge smiled gently at his friend and clasping his hand he closed his eyes and slowly began to relax. Sky pulled over a chair and sat down, watching his friend and holding his hand easily, not caring about anything other than Bridge.

Commander Crugar looked at Dr Manx and gesturing for her to follow him, the two of them walked away and into her office. She sat down behind her desk and sighed softly. Crugar paced back and forth in front of her desk and then stopping his pacing, he looked at her.

"What's your assessment of Bridge's condition?" Dr Manx sighed and began to absently she tap her pen against her clipboard. She thought for a few moments, trying to explain to Crugar her worries but also in a way that wouldn't get Bridge kicked off the team. Apart from Sky and Syd, she was the only person that knew how much Bridge needed to be a Ranger.

"He's been affected by the monster that appeared in the park today in some unusual way. I am running some tests and also have to go over the sensor readings of the attack. But he'll be okay once he's had some sleep."

"What about that dream he just had?" Crugar's voice was calm, controlled. But Kat knew her long time friend, and knew what he was asking of her.

"It's a natural side affect of the attack he experienced. He was unprepared for what looks like a physic after affect of the monsters presence. He'll be better prepared for when or if it returns." Crugar nodded, pacing back and forth for a moments again.

He was thinking hard and knew that this was a slightly dangerous situation. If Bridge was out for the moment, then they were one ranger down. That wasn't a good situation to be in with Grumm around. He looked at Dr Manx and then nodded, his decision made.

"All right Kat. For the moment we'll give Bridge the time he needs to get himself back together."

"He should be fine in the morning Commander." Inwardly Kat was relieved, she didn't want to have to tell Bridge he couldn't be a Ranger for the moment, it would break him for once and for all.

"Okay. But if he isn't fine or suffers another one of these attacks then I will have to seriously considering temporarily replacing him or removing him all together." With that he turned and left her office.

Kat sighed, leaning back in the chair, thinking furiously. She really liked Bridge, she liked all the Rangers but Bridge was different than the others. Having such a hard to deal with power sometimes had made him come up with some strange defence mechanisms to protect his mind against the constant physic barrage he had to put up with.

But he had a good heart and he was extremely intelligent behind the mask of friendliness and happiness he showed everyone. She sighed as she got back to work. She had to find out what was causing this monster to affect Bridge so badly.

Jack stood outside the medical room where Bridge was sleeping soundly by the looks of it. For a few moments he envied his total oblivion. He then saw Sky sitting next to the Green Ranger and he had his eyes closed. He was asleep in the chair and Jack tapped softly on the window, wanting to talk to Sky.

Sky roused and saw Jack standing there and turning to Bridge, he made sure he was asleep before removing his hand from Bridge's carefully and coming out of the room. The door slid shut behind him and he looked at the Red Ranger. Jack studied him a moment and saw that Sky looked tired and worried.

"How's he doing?" Sky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how much Syd had explained to Jack and Z about Bridge. But Jack had done a lot lately to grudgingly earn Sky's trust, so he knew that he would have to fill in the gaps.

"He's not doing the greatest Jack. He's having some bad dreams, some really bad dreams. Something about that monster today has really freaked him out." Sky turned and watched his friend sleep. "I'm not sure what Syd told you about Bridge Jack, but Dr Manx thinks that Bridge being as worn out physically as the rest of us, something that monster did have caused this reaction."

Jack frowned. Syd hadn't told him this. She'd just said that the monster had attacked him somehow. He looked at Sky and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, trying to look in control of the situation but in reality he was worried.

"What do you mean by that Sky? Bridge hasn't done more than the rest of us." Sky shook his head and looked into the room at his friend. When he finally spoke his voice was soft and Jack stared at him, surprised by this side of Sky. He had been expecting a normal Sky Tate explosion.

"Not only is he physically tired like the rest of us Jack. But he's also mentally stressed and exhausted as well. He's a physic Jack, he feels anything and everything. It wears him down even more than the physical stuff we have to deal with. He went to the park today to centre himself, to put himself back together I guess is the best way to describe it." Jack frowned harder.

"I didn't know any of this Sky." Sky shook his head, glancing at Jack a moment.

"It's not common knowledge Jack. It's only gotten this bad a couple of times before in the last two and a bit years. Syd and I take care of him when he's like this. You must understand Jack, the Bridge you see, the Bridge that everyone sees, that's not him." Sky didn't say anything else, just watched his friend sleep. Jack stared at him, knowing somehow that he wouldn't get any more information from Sky. So he stood there, watching Bridge toss and turn in his sleep. Wondering just what was going through the young Green Rangers mind.

_The grass was everywhere. Dark clouds on the horizon and dark grass everywhere. He looked around, fear beginning to gnaw at his soul. It took an effort to push it away as he looked around. Once more he was without gloves and totally alone. Taking a deep breath and turning around, he began walking once more. It was just a dream, a nightmare. He could control his dreams, couldn't he?_

Tbc..


	3. Sky's Help

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, here's the next re-written chapter and hope you all like it. AM May 2009._

* * *

_  
_

**Shattered Mind - Sky's Help.  
By Angel Mouse**

Jack and Sky stood in silence together for a while outside the room where Bridge was sleeping, ignoring the quiet bustling going on around them during the latter half of the work day. All they were focused on at this point and time was Bridge's sleeping form in the room in front of them. Jack finally stirred after a long moment and looked over at Sky.

"Sky, you said he's been like this before?" Sky sighed, crossing his arms, his expression stern but Jack thought he saw something in his eyes, something more, but he couldn't quite pin what it was down. Jack honestly didn't expect him to answer, given their history but today was a day for surprises and he was about to get another one.

After a long moment Sky finally answered, his voice soft, something Jack didn't expect from the hard bitten Blue Ranger. But the entire time his eyes didn't leave Bridge's quiet form.

"Twice before he's been like this since I've known him." Jack was amazed and turned slightly, looking at Sky head on, his expression confused and curious. Twice before Bridge had been like this? What was going on with him?

"What happened to him to make him like that then?" Jack was confused and worried. Bridge was certainly different, that was a given, and he found he did like the Green Ranger but he didn't understand him very well at all. It took a few minutes but finally Sky sighed and answered.

"Not long after we started at the Academy Bridge collapsed one day after a particularly long training session that was followed by an unforseen emergency." Jack just listened, enthralled in spite of himself; Sky glanced at him, seeing he wanted to ask what emergency. Despite his history with Jack, he could see genuine concern in the other man's eyes and despite himself, he continued speaking.

"We had been helping with rescue efforts after an earthquake struck the city. Bridge was tired even before we left, and then with all the emotions and pain that everyone had been feeling, it overwhelmed him and he almost lost himself. He ended up spending two days in isolation to able him to pull his mind back together." Jack looked over at Bridge's sleeping form, a new respect slowly dawning in his eyes. Sky looked back at Bridge as well.

The words he was saying to Jack brought back turbulent memories, none of them pleasant. It wasn't long after that first incident that Dr Manx had began to plan somewhere for him to recuperate if it ever happened again. Sky's mind flashed back with remembered fear to that day, almost three years ago.

_~*~_

_The rubble shifted below their feet and Bridge passed some debris down to Syd, who passed it onto another cadet further down the line. They had formed a human chain to shift the rubble that was gathered around the fallen building that was near headquarters. Unfortunately it was a child care centre and it had been heart wrenching for them all.. Sky was at the top of the pile, burrowing in like a tunnel rat, trying to get to as many children as they could.. _

_He paused and gestured for Bridge to come closer. Bridge moved up the pile to stand next to him and Sky lowered his voice. He hated to ask his friend what he was about to, but circumstances left them with little choice. _

"_Can you sense anyone in here?" Bridge looked at him, he was already tired beyond belief but he knew Sky wouldn't ask anything of him he wasn't prepared to do himself, if he could. But Bridge knew that right at this moment his powers could mean the difference between life and death for any of the children that could be within the rubble. What was a little pain and exhaustion compared to that._

_Taking a deep breath to try and steady himself for what he was about to do, he took off one of his gloves and waved it in front of him. The images, pain, cries for help assaulted him all at once and he went down on his knees, tears streaming down his face. _

"_Sky, two adults and four children still alive, right hand quadrant about six metres down. There's… there's about two or three more children, dead, deeper down. Sorry… can't tell much more…" Bridge's breaths were coming too fast and he was pale… too pale for Sky's liking. But he kept talking; he had to get the information to his friend. "The ones still alive… are in a pocket of air… concrete slabs around them. It's going to take… take time that I don't think they have…." _

_And that was all he had in him, as he slowly collapsed against Sky, completely overwhelmed by the emotions and his physical exhaustion. Syd immediately freaked out, calling out for help from anyone and everyone whereas Sky just grabbed him carefully, taking a moment to place his glove back on his hand before picking him up and carrying him down the pile of rubble. He stopped only a moment to tell the other rescuers about the Survivors Bridge had found. He never put Bridge down until he knew that they were safe._

_~*~_

"What about the second time it happened?" Sky didn't take his eyes off Bridge as he continued speaking softly. He reached out and placed a hand on the glass; a surprisingly tender gesture that Jack didn't expect from Sky even knew how to make.

"It was during and after a survival training exercise we were on about fifteen months later. It was just the three of us, our final test before we were to be promoted to B Squad." Sky swallowed and Jack just let him continue. He was extremely curious as to where this was leading. He'd never seen Sky this hesitant, this open about past happenings, especially concerning there time in training for B Squad.

"There was a storm when we were on our final survival training mission, a really bad thunderstorm Jack, worst I've ever seen in fact. We got trapped outside in it and a then stuck in a cave due to a landslide cutting off our return path. Syd's not that overly fond of caves and her nervousness combined with his own fear was too much for Bridge. He's not that fond of small spaces either Jack, remember that." Sky paused, swallowing hard and his eyes never leaving Bridge's face.

"He started to fold in on himself, to try and withdraw his mind from us. He curled up in on himself, I'd never seen anything like it" Sky's voice broke slightly. "We were loosing him Jack, he was going away from us, I didn't like that, and I didn't like that at all. Trying to distract him didn't work so we came up with a temporary solution." Sky gave a wry grimace as he recalled the memory.

"It was something he said to me once, that he loves rooming with me because of my stable psyche." Sky glanced at Jack and gave him a rather un-Sky like grin that surprised Jack. "The whole having a stick up my butt kind of thing or something along those lines tended to make me have a stable psyche. So, he used me as his anchor so to speak to keep him focussed, keep him sane." Sky took a deep breath and continued slowly, the next bit was painful to recall.

"It took a little while for us to get out of that cave and by the time we did, Bridge was at his limit, even with my help, he almost didn't make it. He collapsed on the way back to headquarters and was asleep for three days before he woke up and then it was at least another week before he was himself again. And it looks like its happening again." Sky suddenly slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand, his expression finally leaking through the worry he was feeling

"Hell Jack! I hate seeing him hurting like this!" Jack looked at Sky with a new respect, he didn't realise that Bridge and Sky were that close. But then again, the three of them had been friends a long time before he and Z arrived on the scene.

Jack hesitated a moment and then reached out, putting a hand on Sky's shoulder, squeezing it. Sky looked over at him, surprise mirrored in his eyes for a moment and then he nodded, appreciating Jack's show of support for him.

Just then, Bridge screamed and began thrashing around on his bed. They both jumped at the sound and Sky was moving before the scream had even finished. He was entering his security code as he yelled at Jack over his shoulder.

"Go get Kat! Now Jack! Please!" Jack just took one look at Sky's face and took off, as Sky entered the room.

Sky went over to his friend, reaching out to try and steady him on the bed. He took one look at his friend and knew what he'd have to do, what he had no choice but to do.

He pulled over the chair and took one of Bridge's hands in his. He then, moving carefully and slowly, slipped off Bridge's glove and taking a deep breath he steadied his mind and his breathing.

He had to help his friend and this was the only way he knew how to. He closed his eyes and gently placing Bridge's un-gloved hand in his; he centred himself and began speaking softly to his friend.

_Bridge was wandering around, feeling more lost and alone than he ever had before in his short life. The endless plains of dark green grass and dark clouds over head were eating away at his fragile grip on his soul. Finally it got too much and he screamed just so he could hear something, anything. The silence was overwhelming and distressing._

_"Somebody help me!"_

Sky winced as Bridge's cry for help went through his soul like a knife. He gently gripped Bridge's hand tighter and kept speaking softly, both audibly and in his mind as well. He had to get through to his friend.

_Bridge turned around and around in a circle, trying to see or hear anything. His fear was growing and getting more and more out of control. He hugged himself, collapsing on the ground, trying to steady his mind._

_"This isn't real; this is a dream, a really bad dream. I can control my dreams." He kept chanting that to himself over and over again, trying to believe it but the fear was strong and the pain was stronger. He was slowly loosing his mind to the fear and pain._

_Suddenly, there was a break in the cloud cover over head and a shaft of blue light streamed down, surrounding Bridge and he looked up, startled. Then there was a soft voice and he strained to hear it. And finally he did and a small smile appeared on the young Ranger's face. He knew that his friend wouldn't give up on him. _

_"Bridge its okay now. I'm here now. Listen to me Bridge. I'm here. I'm here to help you." Bridge got to his feet unsteadily and looked up at the ray of blue light coming down on him. He suddenly felt better, safer now his friend was here to help him. _

_"Sky, is that really you? Sky, it is you!" Soft laughter came from the sky and Bridge couldn't help but join in. Sky never gave up on him, never. _

_"Yes, it's me. I've come to get you out of there. So, are you coming or not?" Bridge looked around, fear once more clouding his young face. His voice was soft, unsure as he answered his friend._

_"I'm not sure I can leave this place Sky. I've been trying but I haven't been able to." Bridge's voice wavered a moment, fear creeping into it. "Sky, I'm scared."_

_"You can do it Bridge. You're the strongest person I know and you can do anything you put your mind to. You can do it Bridge. I have complete faith in you." Bridge looked up at the blue light again, smiling slightly at Sky's faith in him. _

_It meant so much to him that it was hard to describe the feelings that those simple words meant to him. Bridge took a deep breath, looking down at his hands and then back up at the shaft of blue light._

_"You truly think I can do this Sky?" A feeling of warmth, friendship, trust and faith filled Bridge and he knew that Sky must be holding his hand in the real world. It was that show of faith and friendship that stiffened his resolve to get out of there._

_"I truly do Bridge. I truly believe you can do anything you set your mind to." Bridge took another deep breath and looked around._

_"Okay, I can do this." Bridge closed his eyes and spoke softly. "This is a dream. I can control my dreams. I'm going to wake up now." The clouds began to roll away and a soft blue light began to appear. The dark green grass became softer, warmer, and flowers began to appear. "I can do this. This dream has no power over me. I will wake up now." And then the scene disappeared._

Bridge's eyes flickered open slowly and he smiled slightly at the face before him. His eyes latched onto Sky's and Sky smiled gently at him. Bridge could feel the warmth in his hand where Sky was holding it and he could feel his friend's strength flowing through him.

Sky reached up with his free hand and brushed Bridge's hair off his sweat drenched forehead, quite content to keep a hold of Bridge's hand for the moment. It was a surprisingly gentle and loving gesture from him.

"Hey told you that you could do it Bridge. How are you feeling?" Bridge examined that statement for a long moment, mulling it over in his mind, and then sighed softly. There were so many things he was feeling but a few things stood out and he needed to get them sorted out, now.

"Honestly Sky? I fee like I've done ten rounds with you on the training mats." Sky gave a soft laugh, his worries fading. If Bridge could joke a little then he was on the mend.

"That's good to hear." Bridge's slight smile faded as he went to continue, there was one overwhelming emotion that he had to deal with, to get it out and talk about it. Sky knew what he needed and just waited for him to speak. He just kept holding his hand gently and watching his friend.

"I was really afraid Sky. More afraid than I've ever been in my life" Bridge looked at Sky and clutched at his hand. "Thank you so much Sky, for bringing me out of that place." Sky shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"You did that yourself my friend. All I did was light the way and give you the encouragement you needed." Bridge took a deep breath and tried to sit up but wasn't having much luck.

Sky helped him sit and finally released his hand, almost reluctantly it seemed. Bridge absently picked up his discarded glove and slowly put it back on, staring down at his hands for a long time. Silence stretched between them for a few minutes and then Bridge looked up at Sky, his eyes troubled but pain free finally.

"Thanks Sky. I appreciate what you've done for me." Sky smiled as he stood up, stretching from the slightly uncomfortable position of where he'd been leaning over on the bed.

"You know I'm here anytime for you Bridge." Bridge opened his mouth but was saved from replying as the door opened and Kat came running in, followed by Jack.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Bridge just looked at Sky who shrugged and gave him a sheepish grin, his tone slightly contrite.

"I wasn't totally sure I could help you out, to bring you out of whatever it was. So I asked Jack to get help." Bridge nodded and looked over at Kat, a tiny smile on his face.

"It's okay now Kat. Sky brought me out of my nightmare. I'm okay now." Kat moved over and got a hand held medical scanner from the table in the corner. "I'd like to go back to my room now please."

"I'll see about that Bridge. Just let me make sure your okay first." Jack moved over and stood next to Sky, smiling slightly down at Bridge.

"Hey Bridge. How's your head feeling now?" Bridge looked over in surprise, noticing Jack for the first time. A blush slowly formed on his cheeks. He didn't really like the others seeing him like this. Although Sky and Syd understood, he wasn't sure if Jack or Z would understand how he sometime got affected by his powers.

"Ah, I'm doing okay now thanks Jack. Head's not pounding as much any more." Kat nodded and looked at Bridge, her expression warm but slightly stern.

"The area of your brain that controls your physic abilities has calmed down from when you were brought in earlier Bridge. What ever that monster did its effects seem to have worn off for the moment, hopefully permanently for you Bridge. I suggest a good night's sleep - with no nightmares - would make you feel 100% better and that you'll be yourself in the morning." Kat glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled gently at the young man.

"This is in about seven hours looking at the clock. Sky, you can take Bridge back to your room but watch him carefully. If he suffers any more bad dreams tonight, call me. Good night Rangers." Kat patted Bridge's hand and smiled at him, leaving the three male Rangers together. Jack saw that Bridge looked a little uncomfortable with him there and grinned at Bridge.

"You get good nights sleep okay Bridge? I'll see you in the morning at breakfast and then we can work out how to take down that freak that put you here. Night guys, see you tomorrow." He gave them a jaunty wave and left.

Bridge watched him go and chuckled slightly as he swung his legs down off the bed. Sky stood at his side, helping him stand carefully.

"What?" Bridge stood up slowly and leaned a little against Sky, still slightly unsteady on his feet..

"Jack. He's so transparent sometimes. He worries about all of us but he doesn't understand us sometimes." Sky wrapped his arm around Bridge's waist and they began to walk to the door.

"I don't think he understands just what we've been through these last few years here Bridge." They walked through the door and thankfully it was late at night and there weren't a lot of people around. Sky just shrugged as they rounded a corner. "Just as we don't really understand what he and Z have been through as well. But I think his heart is in the right place." Bridge looked at his friend and then laughed softly as they reached their room.

"Sky Tate, did you just compliment Jack Landers?" Sky helped Bridge onto his bed and grinned at his friend. It was a grin that only Bridge knew he could do and Bridge was honoured that Sky was comfortable enough with him to let his guard down like that.

"Well yeah, don't let it go to your head. It's a once in a life time thing." Bridge laughed as Sky went into the small bathroom and got him a glass of water. Bridge quickly and carefully changed into the t-shirt and pyjama bottoms he wore to bed and got slowly under the covers. Sky sat the glass of water down and just then, there was a knock on the door. Moments later it flew open and Syd came running in, dressed in her own pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Bridgey! Jack just told me the good news that you're out of the medical wing. How are you feeling now?" Bridge smiled at Syd from his spot on the bed. He was bone tired and weary, but Syd's heart was always in the right place. She sat down on his bed and smiled at him.

"I'm okay now Syd. Very tired but thanks to Sky, I think I'll be okay." Syd smiled at Sky as he sat down on his bed.

"I didn't do anything special though. Bridge got himself out of it."

"But if Sky hadn't helped, I would still be trapped in my mind." Bridge yawned and Syd smiled, patting his hand as she stood.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure your okay. I'll see you both bright and early in the morning at breakfast."

Syd reached over and picked up his gloved hand, giving it a soft kiss. She would never touch him unless he gave her permission, it would be too hard for her friend in his current state. Syd had long ago started doing that when she wanted to express her affection for her friend and it had become a comfortable, standing thing between them all. She smiled at Sky and left quickly. Sky stood up and made sure Bridge was tucked in and comfortable.

"You are doing okay now right?" Bridge yawned again, snuggling down under the blankets. The physic pain he had been feeling had gone when he had awoken from the second nightmare.

"Yes, thanks Sky." Bridge's eyes closed slowly and he spoke softly. "Thanks." And moments later he was asleep. Sky watched him a few moments, amazed at the resilience his young friend showed. Sky grabbed his own sleeping gear and got changed; climbing into his own blankets he sat there for a long time, watching Bridge sleep. Finally, after a while, he sighed and lay down. His own sleep was a long time coming.


	4. Disrupted Day

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, wish they were. Here's another re-written and re-formatted chapter. Enjoy! AM May 2009. _

* * *

**Shattered Mind 4 – ****Disrupted Day**

**By Angel Mouse**

_SPD Headquarters_

Sky sat on his bed, legs crossed as he absently flicked through the pages of the SPD handbook. He did it when he wanted to relax or just distract himself from something that was troubling him. And at the moment he was not even noticing it in his hands as he stared at the pages before him.

He had slept several hours and woken up when his alarm went off at 5.30 am. He'd immediately switched it off, not wanting to wake up Bridge. Just the thought of his friend caused his head to flick up and stare at his friend for a few minutes before looking back down at the pages.

Ever since he'd woken up he'd watched over his friend, going through his morning routine as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake him. Bridge was sleeping soundly, no sign of the nightmares that had been disturbing him last night.

Syd had come in earlier and watched over him while Sky had taken a quick shower and then she'd gone and gotten him some breakfast while he waited for his friend to wake up. She was currently sitting next to him, holding peanuts and absently twisting a curl of her hair around one finger, habit she had of doing when ever she was worried. After she had returned from getting him breakfast, she'd come back with peanuts and just sat down on Sky's bed next to him, not saying anything.

So the two friends watched over the third, waiting for him to wake up. They both knew female cadets shouldn't be in male cadet's rooms but Syd didn't care, she had to be there for her friend. She wasn't one for the rules when her friends where involved. Sky glanced up at Bridge again and Syd noticed it. She leaned against Sky and for once he didn't object to the casual physical contact with her.

"He will be okay Sky, won't he?" Sky looked at Bridge once again and then over at Syd, trying to sound reassuring, giving her a small smile.

"Dr Manx said with a good night's sleep, and no nightmares, he'll be okay. Back to his usual self and sending us all crazy trying to figure out what he is trying to say." Syd gave a soft laugh and it was joined moments later by a more familiar chuckle.

"I'm not that bad am I?" They both looked over at the bed and saw that Bridge had his eyes open and had pushed himself up on one elbow. Sky gave him a tiny grin, pleased to see him awake.

"Well, sometimes." Syd laughed and grinned at Bridge, pleased as well that he was awake.

"I'm afraid he's right Bridge. Sometimes you are that bad." The three of them shared a soft laugh as Bridge pushed himself completely upright. Syd and Sky looked at him, their expressions one of concern. Syd opened to mouth to ask him how he was doing but he raised a gloved hand to stop her.

"I'm okay Syd. No pounding headaches, no bad feelings in the air, no nightmares running through my mind." Sky could see that there were shadows in Bridge's eyes that weren't there before yesterday.

Somehow, during those nightmares, during this long night they had suffered through, Bridge had grown up quite a bit and lost some of his innocence. Sky mourned that loss, as it was one of Bridge's most endearing traits. But there was still that air of gentleness about him. Syd smiled and Sky realised that she hadn't noticed the change, but he had, and he knew that Bridge would never be the same again. Syd bounded off the bed and smiled warmly at Bridge.

"Great. I'll let the others know that your okay so that you can get dressed and come have lunch with us." Bridge nodded, glancing at the clock, seeing the time it was. Syd waved at them both and bounded out of the room and Bridge watched her go. He had a gentle smile on his face as he looked over at Sky, his tone was warm.

"I love that girl. She's just so sweet." Sky grinned back at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yeah I know." Sky paused a moment. "Are you sure you're okay?" Bridge pushed the covers back off him and stood up, heading for their shared bathroom. He smiled at his friend as he walked towards it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Still a little bit tired but I'm good Sky." Sky nodded, knowing that if Bridge said he was doing okay, for the moment then, he was doing okay. Sky put his handbook away and waited for his friend to get ready to go to lunch. Sky and Bridge walked along the corridor, heading towards the ready room. Sky glanced once again at Bridge, who having caught him staring again, just grinned at him.

"Sky, I'm not going to break." Sky just shrugged and grinned back at him.

"I can't help it Bridge, I was worried about you." Bridge nodded.

"I was worried about me as well." They shared a laugh and walked into the ready room. The other three Rangers were waiting for them. Jack and Z smiled warmly at him and Z shifted over on the couch so he could sit down next to her.

"How are you doing Bridge?" Jack's voice was concerned but friendly, sitting across from him.

"I'm fine now thanks Jack. Just needed a good night's sleep is all. Dr Manx has given me a clean bill of health." Bridge looked around at his friends and his expression became a little more serious than normal. "Thanks for helping out yesterday guys. I really appreciate it." Z gently bopped him on the shoulder as Sky sat down next to Syd.

"That's what friends do for friends Bridge." He smiled warmly at her and Sky turned his head slightly, winking at Syd. She winked back at him, they both knew that Bridge was trying very hard to hide his feelings for Z. But they both knew their friend well and knew that he was hiding it from her due to his innate shyness, plus the fact that even the slightest touch of his bare skin against someone else's brought his full powers into play, something he avoided at all costs. Jack stood up and went over to the table, bringing over a covered plate and handing it to Bridge.

"Here, Z and I saved you breakfast." Bridge took the plate and smiled his thanks.

"Thanks Jack. I appreciate the thought." Bridge took the lid off and grinned at the pile of buttery toast that was sitting on it. They smiled in gentle indulgence as the Green Ranger ate and they relaxed the trials of the day before moving to the back of their minds for the moment. Little did they know it would be a while before they got to relax like this again.

_Grumm's Ship_

Mora watched as Screamer was examined by Grumm. Grumm turned to her and frowned. His voice was harsh as he talked to her.

"And this thing caused the Green Ranger to collapse without reason."

"Yes. I thought you'd like that information." Grumm just grunted and walked around Screamer again. He examined him once again.

"What sort of attack did you use against him monster?" Screamer bowed his head, knowing exactly what his emperor wanted. .

"A combination sonic and physic attack my Emperor." Mora gave Grumm a grin, a particularly evil looking grin on such a small girl.

"You see Emperor Grumm. This is why you have me around. Once he takes the Green Ranger out of the picture permanently, the others will fall after him. Destroy one and the rest will follow." Grumm nodded, seeing the sense of this.

"Good plan Mora. Broodwing!" Suddenly the bat looking mercenary appeared as if from no where.

"Yes My Emperor?" Grumm gestured to Screamer.

"Upgrade this thing so that his attacks cause more damage than before. And give him a nice big robot to play with. But don't let him have it yet. Wait until the Green Ranger is out of the picture, and then let him have it so he can destroy the city and the other Rangers."

"Yes My Emperor. Come on then, let's get to work." With a wave of his hand, Broodwing and Screamer disappeared and Mora looked at Grumm.

"So, I did well?" Grumm patted her on the head.

"For once Mora, yes, you did well."

_SPD Headquarters_

The Rangers had been called to the control room where Crugar and Dr Manx were waiting for them. Kat gave Bridge a warm smile, pleased to see that he was looking a lot better this morning. He was such a sweet guy that sometimes drove her to distraction but whose heart was in the right place. Crugar looked over at Bridge.

"Cadet Carson, how are you feeling this morning?" Bridge gave him a smile.

"I'm fine that you this morning. Ready for duty." Crugar nodded, he expected nothing less from this cadet.

"That's good to hear Cadet." Crugar motioned them to look at the monitor. "We've been going over the records of yesterday's attacks and it looks totally random to us. It's almost like he was just sending the monster down for the sake of sending it to attack the city." Crugar paused a long moment and then continued.

"There were no other attacks or attempts to steal any technology or resources like he normally does. So, I want you all to be on your guard and no one, and I mean no one, to go out alone. I want everyone is pairs at all times when you're on patrol." They all saluted and left, going to head back to the ready room. They weren't even out the door when the alarms blared. They rushed over to the control panel as Kat brought up the picture.

"It's the monster from yesterday. He's back and in the park again." They all looked at Crugar and then over at Bridge. Bridge noticed the looks and gave them all a warm smile.

"Hey it's okay, I'm okay guys. Let's go and destroy him shall we?" Jack nodded in agreement..

"Okay, let's do this." Jack reached for his morpher and they all stood in line. As one they all yelled out.

"SPD Emergency!"

~*~

The five morphed Rangers reached the park in record time on their bikes and the girls in the jeep. They quickly began to run through the park, looking for the monster. Bridge hung back a little bit but kept up with his friends. Sky noticed it but didn't say anything. He knew Bridge well and knew that Bridge wouldn't be looking forward to this encounter, but his strength of duty was strong.

They rounded a corner and neared the pond. The monster was standing there, waiting for them. They skidded to a halt not too far away from it and Sky intentionally stood next to Bridge, making sure he was nearby if he was needed. He could hear Bridge's breathing speed up slightly but after a moment Bridge got in under control. Sky turned his focus back on the monster in front of him, but kept a fraction of his attention on Bridge, looking out for his friend. Jack stepped forward, facing the monster.

"Hold it right there!" The monster just laughed and looked at them with contempt. He then saw his target, the Green Ranger and laughing again, he threw his arms out towards the Rangers and attacked. Bolts of lightning burst from his fingers, hitting the Rangers square on. They all went flying, crashing hard into the ground. Then the monster was quickly among them, attacking them hard and fast, but he was concentrating his attacks on Bridge most of all.

Bridge was having a hard time keeping up with the monsters attacks. He was a good fighter, that was a given, but the physical attacks combined with the mental ones he was getting from it was making it hard. But then Sky and Syd were there, for him, and took the focus off him for a few moments, letting him get his breath.

And then Jack and Z were in the fight as well. Bridge staggered back a few moments, taking a few precious seconds to catch his breath and regain his mental equilibrium. Perhaps he'd been a bit too hasty saying he was okay to keep fighting. Just then he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Sky, the two of them went crashing to the ground. It was then that Bridge suddenly felt his head catch on fire. He clutched at his head, fighting with everything he had to keep out the pain and evil he was feeling.

"Bridge? Bridge, are you okay?" Sky's voice was sounding far away and it was sounding worried. Bridge concentrated, pushing back the evil with effort and finally he was able to focus enough to answer Sky. He managed to look up and saw Sky kneeling next to him. The others were covering them, but not to successfully. Bridge took an unsteady breath and pushed himself to his knees.

"Yeah, yeah Sky. I'm okay now. Thanks." He could see Sky's smile underneath his helmet as Sky helped him to his feet.

"Not a problem. So, let's destroy this thing so it can stop hurting you." Bridge nodded and they stood together, assessing the situation. Sky looked at Bridge. "Ready to get back in to this, beat this guy soundly?"

"More than ready Sky. I'm sick of this guy messing with my head. Only I'm allowed to do that." Sky couldn't help the little laugh at the innateness of the comment, it was so Bridge. The two of them rushed the monster, giving the others a moment to regroup and gather themselves. Jack got to his feet and glanced at the others.

"Right, let's get this finished." The five Rangers stood there, waiting for the next attack. Screamer just stood there, laughing at them. He then threw his hands out one more time, but this time no lightening came from them but suddenly Bridge screamed and went down in a heap, clutching at his head as he suddenly demorphed. Sky ground his teeth, angry beyond measure.

"That's it! Canine Cannon!" Ric came bounding in and Sky threw the ammunition in the air and Ric caught it, forming into the Cannon and the four Rangers caught it, aiming it at the monster. The monster took a step backwards as Sky stood there, finger on the trigger. "FIRE!"

But the monster wavered and disappeared before he could be destroyed. The blast went harmlessly into a nearby tree and Sky left the others to hold it while he rushed to Bridge's side. He demorphed and the others followed. Bridge was on the ground, not moving. Sky took in his condition with a glance and saw that he was unconscious. He pulled his morpher out and quickly turned the communicator on.

"Kat, we need emergency transport back to base, Bridge is unconscious."


	5. Within Dreams

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Here's the next re-written, re-formatted chapter. Enjoy. Angel Mouse May 2009._

* * *

**Shattered Mind - Within Dreams  
By Angel Mouse**

The four Rangers were waiting impatiently outside the special isolation room where Dr Manx was currently working on Bridge. Syd was slowly finishing wrapping a bandage around Sky's arm and Jack was being looked after by Z.

Z was cleaning a cut on his leg and he wasn't really noticing her ministrations. None of them were really were concentrating on what they were doing, but Syd and Z did their best. Sky's eyes didn't leave the room where Bridge was and Jack's eyes didn't stop watching Sky.

Finally Z finished and put away the first aide items. Syd followed moments later as she finished with Sky's arm. She and Z had come out with just minor cuts and bruises. Z looked at her a moment and jerked her head slightly to one side. Syd threw a glance at Sky but he wasn't noticing anything except keeping his eyes on the door to where Bridge was. Z led Syd out into the corridor and spoke softly to her.

"Syd, is everything okay with Sky?" Syd looked at her a moment, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?" Z sighed and just glanced back in the room and then looked at Syd, her expression wary but curious. She didn't know how to ask her question so she just plunged ahead with her question.

"Well, it's just that Sky seems more than a little worried about Bridge. I mean, more than most people would be… ah, I'm not really saying this well." Uncharacteristically Z seemed to be slightly unsure of her words. Syd thought over her words a moment and then comprehension dawned. She gave a tiny little laugh and gave Z a small smile and put her hand on Z's arm.

"It's nothing like that Z. Sky, Bridge and I have all been close friends since we've been here. Bridge is like a little brother to Sky. Sky is just worried about Bridge is all Z. There's nothing like that going on." Z blushed and then gave a little grin at Syd, glad to be able to find something to smile about in this whole mess.

"Thanks Syd. I didn't like asking but I had to know." Syd smiled and linked her arm through Z's.

"It's okay Z. If you didn't know us as well as we do, you would ask the question as well. Sky's just worried about Bridge." Syd's smile faded and she sighed softly. "I am to. We've been together so long; he's like a brother to both Sky and me." Z pulled her close and gave her a gentle one armed hug. Something almost out of character for the street wise and smart yellow ranger.

"He'll be okay Syd. Bridge is strong and he's a fighter. He won't let this keep him down for long." Syd smiled at her and they went back into the room.

"You're right Z. He won't let this beat him. We won't let him." The two girls went back into the room and Z sat back down besides Jack and Syd went to sit beside Sky.

Sky glanced at her a moment and then showing an un-characteristic warmth that the other two newer Rangers hadn't expected him to show, he put his arm around Syd's shoulders and pulled her against him. She gave a soft sigh and put her head on his shoulder.

"He will be okay Sky." Syd paused and looked him in his eyes. "Won't he? He wouldn't leave us would he?" Sky looked at her and held her close.

"No Syd. He wouldn't. He knows that we'd kick his butt if he did anything silly like leave us." Syd smiled slightly and just went back to leaning her head on his shoulder. Silence fell as the Rangers waited for the fate of their friend.

Dr Manx looked at the readings for Bridge's condition. They weren't looking good for the young Green Ranger. From the report from the other Rangers and the readings that she had taken, this attack was worse than the last one.

But Bridge had handled it fine for a little while but then something had happened.

When she had gone over the readings of the attack, the strength of the monster had increased somewhat, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Grumm had organised an upgrade for his monster. And now that upgrade was taking its toll on Bridge.

The readings for his brain were off the scale and that was very worrying. The portion of his brain that controlled his psychic abilities was in over drive and she didn't know how long he could keep it up much longer without burning himself out.

Kat sighed and reaching over to the medicine tray, got out an injector and quickly injected the relaxing agents into Bridge. Hopefully that would help settle him down and let his body begin dealing with this invasion of his mind. Knowing that her presence wouldn't be helping to calm his mind and let it focus on fighting off what ever this thing did to him, Kat left him alone for the moment.

She closed the door and was almost immediately ambushed by Sky and Syd. They both practically flew off the couch to stand in front of her they moved that fast. Jack and Z weren't that far behind them.

For just a moment Kat thought to herself how well Sky and Syd were together and that they would make a great couple once they got their act together and realised their feelings for each other. But for the moment, they were both focussed on Bridge. Sky spoke first.

"Kat how is he?" Kat sighed and looked at the four Rangers, she hated to be the bearer of bad news like she was about to be.

"He is holding his own for the moment. But the area of his brain that controls his psychic abilities is working hard, too hard in fact. If something doesn't happen to break his connection to what ever that monster did to him, then I'm not sure what's going to happen." Sky looked over her shoulder at the room where Bridge was lying and frowned.

"What do you mean Kat?" Kat glanced over her shoulder at the room and then back at Sky. This is the part of her job she hated. Bad news was never easy to give. Especially given how close Bridge and Sky were as friends.

"What I mean is that if Bridge doesn't wake soon, then he never will. He'll withdraw so far into his mind that his body will completely fail him and he'll die." The Rangers just looked at her, horror on their faces. Finally Sky managed to speak, his voice strangled and tight.

"He might die?" Kat managed a tiny nod. Sky shook his head. "I won't accept that Kat. I won't. Bridge can't die, he won't die. I won't let him die." Syd had gone pale and clutched at Sky's hand, trying to hold it together for the others. Kat just looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"There might not be anything we can do Sky." Kat's voice was laced with regret.

"I won't accept that. What about what I tried last time, helping him break out of what ever trap he's in. He told me that it helped him. Let me do it again, please!" Sky's tone was almost pleading; something Kat had never heard the self assured Blue Ranger utter. Her attention was suddenly drawn to Syd.

"Please Kat, let him try. Bridge needs his help and we need Bridge." Kat just looked at the two longest serving cadets on B-squad. She'd watched the three of them for the last two years and saw how they bonded well together. She knew that Sky and Bridge had formed a close bond but also knew that Sky would never show it to the outside world but then this happened. Kat sighed, knowing that even if she said no, Sky would still go in there.

"Okay. But first I want you to have something to eat and drink. You've had a heavy battle, minor injuries and a stressful time. I don't want you going in there without something in your stomach to boost your energy levels. Doing what you're proposing Sky is going to be a strain on your body." Sky opened his mouth to protest but Kat held up her hand. "No arguments Sky. You all need something to eat and drink actually. So you will all wait here, no going into that room without me Sky, I mean it." Sky looked at her and then finally nodded at her when Syd squeezed his hand.

Kat gave him a small smile and then left them to it, to go organise food and drink for the Rangers. Jack and Z went and sat down again. Syd leaned against Sky and he wrapped his arm around her.

"At least this way I can do something Syd. I hate not being able to do anything to help him." Syd nodded.

"I know Sky. Just tell him we're all out here, wanting him back with us."

"I will. And I know he'll appreciate it." They stood outside his room for a while, saying nothing, but nothing needed to be said.

* * *

_  
Bridge just sat on the grass that was inside his mind, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. The dark clouds over head rolled and crashed with thunder. He held onto the thought over and over in his mind that this was a dream._

_"I will not let them control me. I will not give into my fear." Suddenly there was an evil sounding laugh and Bridge looked up in fear, not sure what, or where the sound was coming from. The monster that had attacked him in the park the day before and again this morning was in his mind!_

* * *

Kat watched as the four Rangers ate almost mechanically. She had given her short and terse report to Commander Crugar about Bridge's condition and he had nodded, not saying anything but she knew he was worried about Bridge. They all were. Finally the Rangers were finished eating and Sky looked at her eagerly. He was anxious to go and help his friend.

Kat could understand that but knew that she had to take things one step at a time with Bridge. Because of Bridge's special talents, she knew she had to be careful. She didn't want to injure him further or make the situation within his mind worse.

She took a deep breath, knowing that this was the right thing to do for Bridge, and Sky, but it wasn't going to be easy on either of them. Kat looked at Sky and saw how eager he was.

"Okay then Sky, you come with me. The rest of you try and get some rest." Kat turned and unlocked the door to Bridge's room, Sky on her heels. Kat wasn't surprised in the least that the other Rangers didn't leave.

Sky followed her into the room where Bridge was lying on the bed. Sky went immediately to his side and looked down at him. Bridge looked so pale and so young lying on the bed that it broke Sky's heart. He looked up at Kat, his heart in his eyes.

"He is going to be okay Kat, isn't he?"

"I don't know Sky. But we'll do our best. Now, I'm just going to get a few things ready and then we'll start okay?" Sky nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Bridge.

* * *

_Bridge circled around the monster, watching him closely, wondering what his next move would be. He knew that not only was he fighting for his life, he was now fighting for his soul._

_"Just what do you want?" The monster just laughed and moved slightly to face Bridge. Bridge just held his hands up in a fighting stance, not wanting to make the first move, waiting for him to attack._

_"Want Green Ranger? Why I want you to die!" Bridge swallowed hard and pushed back the fear he was feeling with an effort. He raised an eyebrow, trying to control his fear._

_"I don't think I want to die. So you'll forgive me if I don't go quietly." The monster laughed and then with a scream of pure hatred he ran straight at Bridge. Bridge held up his hands and began to fight him off, not only fighting for his life, but for his mind. _

* * *

Sky looked at Kat from the chair he was sitting on, moving slightly to make himself more comfortable. He had no idea how long this was going to take but he didn't care, he had to do this for his friend.

"I'm ready Kat. Bridge can't wait any longer." Kat began running the monitoring equipment and Sky took Bridge's hand in his own. Sky gently traced the letters that were embossed on the back of the leather gloves. He spoke absently as he did so.

"You know, I gave him this pair of gloves for his birthday last year. He goes through so many pairs of these." Kat didn't know what to say and just nodded. "I ordered them especially for him, because I know how much he depends on them."

Sky took the glove off and took Bridge's hand gently in his. He closed his eyes and stilled his mind, concentrating hard on finding the link with Bridge's mind that they had the other day. Because his eyes were closed he didn't see the trickle of blood coming from the corner of Bridge's mouth.

_

* * *

_

Bridge staggered to his feet, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. The monster was strong, that was a given. But Bridge was strong as well, especially in his own mind. The clouds were still dark and dreary overhead and they weren't giving Bridge any comfort at all like they normally did when Bridge went to this place in his mind. Bridge took up a fighting stance again and valiantly began to fight off the monster's attacks.

_They were fast, furious and hard. But Bridge hadn't been an SPD Cadet for over two years and a Ranger for six months for nothing and for the moment he was holding his own. The physical attacks were being combined with mental ones as well and Bridge was having a hard time focussing for long stretches, and therefore he was starting to have more and more hits land on his body._

_He threw a hard combination punch and kick at the monster and it staggered backwards a moment. Bridge took the opportunity to take a few steps away from it and try and recover his breath. The monster stood up straight and looked at Bridge._

_"You are a worthy opponent Green Ranger, but I will prevail. Your friends and fellow Ranger's can't help you now. You will die here, alone, trapped in your mind for all eternity, with no escape." Bridge gasped and tried to push back the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. _

_The monster had suddenly found Bridge's deepest fear, the one thing deep down in the most secret part of his soul that he hid from everyone, even Sky, was the fear of being alone. His powers isolated him in more ways than one, but he always had people around him, the background presence of physic noise that was a constant presence to him._

_But in this place in his mind, his secret hide away, none of that got through so that he could occasionally take a break and centre himself. So he could occasionally be alone, but he didn't want to spend eternity alone. That was his deepest and darkest fear._

_Just then there was a break in the clouds and a shaft of blue light came down to where he was facing off against the monster and suddenly there was another figure standing right next to Bridge._

_"I don't think so. Bridge isn't alone and his friends are right here with him." Bridge looked at Sky standing next to him, a smile a mile wide on his face. He knew that he wasn't alone, he just knew it. He just knew that Sky would never let him down._

_"Sky, you came!" Sky grinned at him, clapping him gently on the back, his eyes never leaving the monsters for a moment. _

_"Didn't think I'd leave you alone to face this thing by yourself did you?" Bridge took a deep breath, the fears and uncertainty that the monster was making him feel dissipating with his friends' presence. Deep down he could feel the physical connection with Sky and knew his friend was out in the real world holding his hand. _

_"Not for a minute." Bridge looked at the monster before him. "Now, help me get this thing out of my mind." Bridge took a fighting stance and Sky mirrored it, standing next to him._

_"It'd be my pleasure Bridge." With that, they both a deep breath and attacked. They threw punches, kicks and worked well in tandem together. The monster was pushed back, fighting hard against the two of them but unable now to get any more hits against either Ranger. _

_The clouds over head were now disappearing and blue sky began to appear in more and more places. Finally, Sky and Bridge leapt as one, feet first, at him, kicking him off the edge of a cliff that had suddenly appeared behind him, thanks to Bridge's quick thinking of a way to get rid of him out of his mind.. _

_The monster fell down with a scream and suddenly he disappeared from Bridge's mind. The two of them stood at the edge of the cliff, breathing hard and then Sky looked at Bridge. Bridge was looking down over the edge, his expression concerned and worried._

_"He's gone Bridge. You won." Bridge kept looking down and didn't answer for a while. After a long moment he stood up straight and spoke again, his voice unsure._

_"I'm not sure Sky. I mean, he's physically still out there, in the real world." Sky put his hand on Bridge's shoulder and squeezed gently._

_"But you beat him in the most important place Bridge, in your mind. And that's where it counts the most." Bridge finally looked up and smiled at Sky. It was a pure, grateful smile that seemed to light up Bridge's entire being and Sky was once more amazed at how innocent and young Bridge seemed to be sometimes._

_"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you Sky. Thank you." Bridge glanced around and then back at Sky. "That's twice you've helped me out in my mind." Sky blushed slightly, unused to such grateful praise from Bridge._

_"It's what friend's do Bridge." Bridge took a deep breath and held out his un-gloved hand to Sky, his expression serious but steady. In this dream world of his, he never had to wear gloves and worry about touching anyone or anything. _

_"You're more than a friend to me Sky. But you know that, don't you?" Sky moved his hand from Bridge's shoulder and put it into his hand, squeezing it tightly._

_"And you're the same to me Bridge. I've always wanted a younger brother, and I'm afraid you've elected yourself to the roll." Bridge laughed and suddenly he was in Sky's arms, hugging him hard. _

_Sky held him for a moment, knowing that in the privacy of Bridge's mind, he could show his true self and his true feelings for his dear friend, his younger brother in all but blood. Suddenly Sky realised Bridge was sobbing softly and he became slightly alarmed._

_"Bridge, what's wrong?" Bridge took his time answering and when he did; his voice was slightly muffled around the sobs. _

_"I was so scared Sky. I didn't think I was going to get out this time. I really thought I was going to be trapped in here. Trapped in my mind forever alone and that scared me Sky. I don't want to be alone. I'm never alone and I don't want to be." Sky held him tight and just soothed him as best he could._

_"You'll never be alone Bridge. I'm always going to be here for you."_

_"Thank you Sky. You don't know how much that means to me." They stood there in silence for a longest time before Bridge finally calmed down and let go of Sky. Bridge took a step back and gave Sky a gentle smile and wiped his eyes. Sky smiled at him._

_"Better now?"_

_"Much better thank you." Bridge took a deep breath and then looked around, gesturing to the gentle surrounds. "This is my special place, this is where I come to centre myself and regain myself. But I'm so glad I've been able to share it with you." Sky looked at him and then smiled warmly at him. _

"_I'm honoured that you have Bridge, truly honoured." Bridge smiled shyly and then looked at his friend, a smile in his voice._

"_I'm ready to get out of here, are you my friend?"_

_"More than ready my friend. Shall we?" Bridge took Sky's outstretched hand and nodded._

_"Let's go then big brother."_

* * *

Kat kept monitoring the activity of Bridge and Sky's brains. Both were working really hard and the readings were giving her grave concerns but she kept going. Trying to bring either of them out of it right now would be disastrous. Both of their powers were based in their minds, so they somehow easily linked together like they were at the moment, which was both a blessing and a curse, for them both.

Suddenly, Bridge's readings settled down and moments later Sky's followed suit. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw them settle into something normal for the pair of them. She expected them both to come out of it straight away, well, at least Sky to. But they stayed linked for a few minutes and she frowned, wondering what was going on.

Finally, they both began to stir and Bridge's eyes opened, finding Sky's straight away. They locked eyes and Bridge gave Sky a gentle smile.

"Thanks." Sky smiled back, totally ignoring her presence for the moment.

"Any time Bridge." Sky gently removed his hand from Bridge's and handed Bridge his leather glove. The both of them continued to ignore Kat for the moment. Bridge took the glove from Sky's hand and began to put it back on his hand. Finally, they both looked up at Kat. Bridge spoke first.

"Can I go back to my room now please?" Sky stood up and looked at her to, his expression hopeful as well. Kat looked over the readings and shook her head. They'd both been through too much, especially Bridge. She wasn't letting him out of her sight tonight.

"I don't think so Bridge. What ever you've been through, your body needs some time to recover and this is the best place for you to relax and get good nights sleep. This room is isolated and you'll get no physic readings from anyone else. I want you here tonight and then tomorrow morning, you can go back to your room."

"But Kat..." Bridge threw her the puppy dog eye look that he did so well at her but Kat was adamant, shaking her head. She was slowly becoming immune that that look.

"No Bridge. You're staying put. Sky, say good night and then you need to go as well. You've had a hard battle and then doing what ever it was you did to help Bridge has tired you both out. I'll give you five minutes and then I'm evicting you." With that, she left them alone a moment, to give the other Rangers the good news that Bridge was okay. Bridge watched her go with a rueful smile on his face and then he looked at Sky.

"Oh well, I tried." Sky laughed softly and looked at him a moment.

"You did." Sky studied him a few seconds. "So, are you okay now?" Bridge thought that over a few moments and then gave a tiny nod. He realised he was at last.

"I think so Sky. At least tonight I know I won't have nightmares and he's no longer in my mind. But I need to face him down Sky, one last time. I need to get him completely out of my life before I can put this behind me." Bridge's expression was controlled but determined. Sky nodded.

"And I'll be by your side if you need me." Bridge's smile seemed to light up the small room.

"Thank you." Sky smiled and patted Bridge's hand.

"Now, you get a good night's sleep and I'll come get you in the morning for breakfast okay?" Bridge nodded.

"Okay. Thanks again Sky." Sky just nodded and moved towards the door. "Hey Sky,"

"Yeah Bridge?" Sky turned around and looked at Bridge, noticing the glint of mischievousness in his eyes. It pleased him no end to see it.

"Think this'll get me a sympathy date from Z?" Sky just laughed and shaking his head, began to punch in his code to open the door. Bridge never ceased to amaze him.

"You never know." They both laughed as the door opened and Sky began to walk out.

"Good night Bridge, sweet dreams." Sky winked at him as he left.

"Goodnight Sky." The doors closed behind Sky's form and Bridge watched the door a moment, taking a deep breath he lay back down on the bed. "And thanks again."


	6. Final Confrontation

_Disclaimer: Second last chapter re-written and re-formatted. Just the epilogue and a second epilogue to come! AM May 2009_

_

* * *

  
_

**Shattered Mind - Final Confrontation  
By Angel Mouse**

**Grumm's Ship**

Mora looked at Screamer and sighed softly. Things hadn't gone quite to plan with this latest attack. Sure, the Green Ranger had been disabled, but that turned out to be only temporary. He was back the next day.

And then once again Screamer had attacked but this time hadn't been as effective. The Green Ranger just kept getting knocked down but then kept coming back. He was stubborn, that was for sure. Just then Grumm came in and he didn't look happy.

"Mora, where are you! This new plaything of yours hasn't succeeded in destroying the Rangers yet! The Green Ranger is still alive and kicking. He has failed, even after I got Broodwing to upgrade his powers at great expense I might add! Just what are you going to do about it?" Mora looked at him and tried to control the impatience and slight fear she felt at his words. Grumm didn't take failure lightly.

"Don't worry. I have a plan that will wipe the Green Ranger off the face of the planet for all time and that will lead to the destruction of the other Rangers." Grumm growled.

"You'd better Mora. This is your and that things last chance. Don't fail again." With that he left and Mora sighed, turning to Screamer.

"Well, this isn't going well is it?" Her tone was extremely sarcastic.

"No Mistress." Mora looked at him a long moment and then sighed again. He wasn't turning out to be one of her better drawings.

"Oh well. Let's see what we can come up with. And it had better be good."

* * *

**SPD Headquarters**

It was the small hours of the morning and the corridors of SPD were deserted as the Pink Ranger padded softly through them, heading for the medical wing. She just had to check on her friend one more time before she tried to get some sleep.

She turned the corner and entered the medical wing, heading over to the side of medical where the private room Bridge was staying in was located. She wasn't really surprised to find Sky standing outside it, looking inside. He too was his night clothes – a blue t-shirt and work out pants.

She came over to his side and stood next to him, looking inside through the glass. Bridge was asleep, and he looked so peaceful lying there. No sign of the nightmares and pain he'd been going through the past few days on his face. He looked so young and innocent lying there.

"Kat says he should be right in the morning to go back to our room. A good night's sleep and then a hearty breakfast in the morning will do him the world of good." Syd gave a tiny smile of relief. It was one thing to hear it from Kat, but another to see it for herself.

"That's good." She looked up at Sky, her expression curious. "What was it like, inside his mind?" Sky had mentioned to her that he had spent a little time with Bridge in his mind, just talking to the younger man. Sky thought about her question a moment, never uncrossing his arms. He finally answered and his voice was soft, unsure, like he was reluctant to talk about it. But because it was Syd, he did.

"Once we defeated the monster it was actually quite nice." Syd looked at him, her expression unsure and slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Sky glanced at her and gave her a tiny smile.

"We don't give him enough credit sometimes Syd. Inside his head, it's, its… well it's kind of hard to explain. But once he drove the monster out of his mind with my help, it was quite beautiful." Sky turned slightly so he was facing her. His eyes were soft and awed.

"Bridge copes with so much that he's created this place inside his mind, his sanctuary I suppose you could call it. It was so peaceful, beautiful and quiet. Where he could be himself inside his own mind for once, without all the other stresses he goes through daily." Sky glanced at Bridge and then back at Syd. "He copes with so much every day Syd; I don't think we truly give him credit." Syd looked amazed at Sky's words and then nodded slowly as understanding dawned.

"There's so much we don't understand about his powers isn't there Sky?"

"Yes, there is." Syd looked downcast and Sky reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Syd looked up, her expression looking guilty.

"But sometimes we're so mean to him. But now look at him. How can I face him knowing that occasionally I've been mean to him, like all of us have at some time or other really?" Sky squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Bridge is a big hearted person Sydney; he knows that it's not meant personally. He forgives us for a lot."

"Still, I feel really bad." Sky just smiled gently at her.

"Come here Syd." He gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "He knows you don't mean it Sydney. He forgives us all. Don't feel bad Sydney."

Syd clung to Sky, suddenly noticing for the first time that he was strong, well muscled and she felt extremely safe in his arms. After a little while Syd felt herself feel better and she finally gave a soft sigh and Sky released her, looking down at her with a gentle smile. He pushed a soft curl off her face and over her ear, surprising Syd slightly with how tender the gesture was.

"All better now?" She smiled and Sky felt his heart do a leap inside his chest. He would never admit this but Syd felt so right, so comfortable, so perfect in his arms that it had begun to bring to the fore some feelings he thought he had long suppressed.

"Yes, thank you Sky." They stared at each other a moment, suddenly uncomfortable and almost as one, they turned back to watch Bridge for a few more moments. Sky glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and thought a moment.

This whole thing with Bridge had taught him one thing that they couldn't take anything for granted, including living to see the next day. So, time to take a chance. He turned to face her and spoke softly, his voice slightly unsure.

"Ah Syd," She turned to face him, noticing that he looked uncomfortable but determined.

"Yes Sky?" Sky swallowed and took the plunge.

"I was wondering, you know, um, if you'd like to go out sometime, when this thing with Bridge is all over I mean. But only if you wanted to." Syd looked at him a long moment and Sky thought that he had blown it when suddenly she got the most brilliant and beautiful smile on her face. She reached out and put her hand in his.

"I'd love to do that Sky. I've been waiting the longest time for you to ask me."

"You have?" She nodded and he suddenly felt himself grinning at her like a goofy kid.

"Wow. Well, if I had known, I would have asked you out sooner." The two of them shared a soft laughed and turned to watch Bridge, but this time Syd leaned against Sky and he put his arm around her shoulders, like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. They stood there for a little while until the sound of someone clearing their throat made them both jump. They turned to find Commander Crugar standing behind them.

"Cadets I believe its way past curfew." Sky blushed and he saw Syd do the same out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes sir, we know sir. It's just that, well, it's..." Syd jumped in then.

"We didn't want to go to sleep without checking on Bridge one last time sir. We're sorry. We know it's against regulations but..."

"He's our friend sir, and we know he'd do the same for us." It hearted Crugar immensely to see the two older cadets concern from Cadet Carson, especially from Cadet Tate. Sky hid so many deep emotions behind his imposing manner and stern actions, but Crugar was glad to see this side of him.

"I must admit I'm here doing the same thing. I have been just as worried as you all."

Crugar moved to stand next to them and they watched Bridge in silence a few moments before Crugar spoke again. "He drives me to distraction sometimes but this place would not be the same without him don't you think?" Sky and Syd shared a quick startled look and then Sky nodded.

"Yes sir. He's certainly one of a kind." Crugar fell silent and then he turned to look at them both.

"That he is, as you all are. Now, I believe you both have quarters your supposed to be back in. I'll over look this little breach in regulations. Good night Cadets." Syd and Sky straightened up and saluted him.

"Good night sir!" They chorused and giving each other a quick look, they headed in opposite directions, back to their respective quarters. Crugar smiled to him and then glanced in at Bridge's sleeping form again. Shaking his head at how obvious the Pink and Blue Rangers were to each other's feelings he turned and headed for his own room. In the morning, things were going to be better, he hoped.

* * *

The next morning Sky got up early and quickly showered and dressed. He opened Bridge's wardrobe to grab him a clean uniform and shook his head at how messy it was. It was like Bridge really. He smiled and grabbed a clean uniform for his friend and quickly headed out.

He headed down to the medical wing, Bridge's clean uniform over his arm. He stopped outside as she saw Kat in there with Bridge. He watched them both a moment and then Bridge looked up, spotting him. His friend got a great big goofy grin on his face and waved. Kat turned and gestured for Sky to come in. Sky went around the corner and walked into the room, smiling at his Bridge.

"Good morning sleepy head." Bridge's smile was wide and his grin was wicked.

"Hey Sky! Good to see you again." Sky grinned right back at him and then looked at Kat.

"How's he doing this morning Kat?" Kat smiled, pleased at his progress.

"He's fine. All he needed was a good night's sleep. I'll leave you to it, there's a shower through that door Bridge you can use." Kat smiled at them both and left them to it. Bridge hopped down off the bed and took the clean underwear, t-shirt and trousers off Sky.

"Thanks Sky. I won't be long." Bridge headed into the small bathroom that was off the isolation room and Sky hopped up on the bed, still holding Bridge's jacket in his hands. He waited for about ten minutes and then Bridge came out of the bathroom, his was hair damp but he looked a lot better. He grinned at Sky and grabbed his boots.

"So how are you really feeling this Morning Bridge?" Bridge sat up on the bed and began putting his shoes on.

"Good Sky. I had a pleasant sleep, good dreams. But I'm glad I'm awake and I'm glad you're here." Sky smiled at him, pleased to see his friend looking relaxed.

"I promised I'd be here didn't I?" Bridge looked up at Sky, gratitude shining in his eyes. He suddenly got a sly smile on his face.

"Was it just me or did I happen to see a certain Blue Ranger getting comfortable with a certain Pink Ranger last night?" Sky looked at him in shock, blushing furiously suddenly at being caught out by his friend.

"What? You were awake?" Bridge's grin could have melted butter.

"Yeah, I was for a little bit. I saw you both standing out there and it was nice to see you out there, made me feel safe. And then I saw the Commander standing out there with you, and that made me feel really good. So then I went back to sleep. But I saw you and Syd get really close. So, are you going to finally admit that you like her and tell her?" Sky looked at him.

"How did you know?" Sky suddenly shook his head as Bridge just raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. "Forgot it, of course you knew. Anyway I told her last night and once everything has settled down a little, we're going to go out on a date." Bridge's grin could have lit up a city. He reached over and clapped Sky on the back.

"That's great about you two." Bridge jumped down from the bed and began to put his jacket on.

"Thanks Bridge, that means a lot coming from you." Sky hopped down from the bed as well and they both headed towards the door. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Breakfast was its normal, strange, rambunctious affair that all the Rangers enjoyed immensely. It was made even better by the fact that Bridge was with them and obviously feeling his old self, as some of the comments he came out with were his usual style.

After cleaning up they headed for the command centre, to have a meeting with Kat and Commander Crugar. They had decided it was time, high time, that they dealt with this monster and let Bridge get back to having a normal life.

"Good morning Rangers. I trust you all slept well. Dr Manx informs me Cadet Carson that you are feeling a lot better this morning." Bridge nodded.

"Yes sir, I am. Thank you for asking." Crugar nodded at Bridge and then looked at them all. He was immensely proud of the way they had rallied around Bridge, it showed really good team work.

"Good. Now Dr Manx and I have been studying the fight from yesterday to try and come up with a way to defeat this monster before it does any permanent damage to Cadet Carson." Kat moved over to the main panel and brought up a holographic display of the monster.

"As far as I've been able to determine, Screamer attacks in two ways. One normal way like all of Grumm's monsters, and the other is to attack Bridge's mind." Jack leaned forward, curiosity on his face.

"But why only attack Bridge's mind? If he's that strong, why not attack all our minds?" Kat frowned and exchanged a look with Commander Crugar.

"I'm not sure to be honest Jack." Kat's voice was frustrated, like she hated not knowing the answer.

Bridge frowned and looked up, his expression serious and instinctively Sky stepped closer to his friend, knowing somehow that Bridge was about to deliver a statement that they probably weren't going to like. And his thoughts were about to be made real.

"I think I know why Commander, Dr Manx." All attention turned to Bridge. Bridge took a deep breath and continued. "It's because I'm the weakest amongst the Rangers. It's also because of my special powers. I constantly have to work at keeping my shields up all the time. I have to constantly watch myself and its draining sir, really draining."

Everyone was silent, staring at Bridge as he spoke, completely serious for the first time that they had ever known him. Sky stepped even closer to him, giving him silent support he needed to continue. He didn't like his friend's words, but he knew that Bridge had to get this off his chest.

"I have to protect my mind all the time, and honestly sir, sometimes it's hard, really hard. Somehow, Grumm knows that I'm the easiest target amongst us. Perhaps if he thinks if he takes me down, that's one Ranger down and the rest will follow, I don't know." Bridge gave a tiny, self deprecating shrug. "I guess he knows that when it comes down to it, it pays to start with the weakest."

"That's enough Bridge! I will not have you putting yourself down like you are. You are not the weakest amongst us. If anything, you're stronger than any of us. Your powers don't make you weak Bridge that makes you a stronger person because of them." Everyone looked at Sky, surprised by his outburst. And then suddenly, Syd put her two cents worth in as well, knowing she had to stop this train of thought from Bridge, but unsure of how to, but the words seemed to flow from her.

"That's right Bridge. You suffer so much with your powers, but you still manage to smile and be happy and be yourself every single day. That shows so much strength that none of us can ever know or understand. So don't you dare ever think that you're the weakest amongst us and I'll fight anyone or anything that says you are!"

The normally gentle Pink Ranger was standing at Bridge's other side, her arm linked through his, showing her support for her gentle friend in the only way she knew how, by being herself. Jack and Z exchanged glances and then Z suddenly grinned, her tone just as adamant as Sky and Syd's had been.

"And come on Bridge, there's no one like you around this place. Admit it; this place would be dull and boring without you. And as for being a strong Ranger, I happen to think that you're a great Ranger Bridge, and like Syd here, I'll beat the crap out of any one who says different." Jack grinned and looked at his team, surprised but not really, at the support they were showing for the Green Ranger. He'd been guilty of underestimating Bridge before and he wouldn't be again.

"Hey man, I agree totally. There is no way in hell you the weakest here. None of us are. You're just a little different, we all are. And that's our greatest strength." Bridge looked at his fellow Rangers, surprise on his face. He didn't realise his friends felt that way about him.

He blinked back tears and felt Sky's hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw the truth in his friend's eyes and he smiled gently, his eyes never leaving Sky's. He could feel their love, support, respect and total belief in their words and it almost brought him to tears.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Sky smiled at him and the two friends nodded slightly, and turned their attention back to the others. Bridge's gaze took in the other three Rangers and he squeezed Syd's hand that was linked through his arm. Syd smiled warmly at him and for the moment, the five Rangers just stood there, enjoying a sometimes rare moment of team bonding.

Crugar looked at Kat and raised an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and grinned at him. The team was slowly coming together more and more. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the alarms went off, blaring through out the base. She quickly moved to the panel and brought up the readings.

"It's Screamer. He's in a giant robot, walking through down town." The Rangers looked at Bridge and he nodded in response to their unspoken question.

"I'm okay guys, let's get this thing and let's deal with it, permanently." Crugar nodded, pleased to see how the Rangers had bonded over this and how Bridge was handling himself. There was certainly more to Cadet Carson that he let on. Once more, like the others, Crugar was forced to re-evaluate Cadet Carson.

"Right, off you go Rangers, and good luck."

"Yes sir!" Jack looked at them as they took out their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready?"

"SPD Emergency!"

The giant robot battle, between the Screamer and the Rangers, had followed a fairly predictable course and after about an hour or so, the C and D Squad cadets were cleaning up the mess from the destroyed robot. Sometimes the battles followed such a predictable pattern that the Rangers were starting to predict what the various monsters would say.

They were even starting to take bets on the quiet what monster was going to say what as their robot blew up into a hundred pieces. But that was something they didn't tell Crugar and Kat, after all, they wanted to keep being Rangers.

So, they followed procedure and soon the giant robot was no more and now it came down to the final confrontation between the Rangers and Screamer. And it was one they were all looking forward to; they wanted this to be over and done with. The Rangers were now facing off against Screamer in the park where this whole mess had first started. The Rangers stood there, watching him, waiting for his first move.

"Well Green Ranger, we come down to this final battle." Bridge took a deep breath and remembered his friends were with him. Jack stepped forward, taking the lead.

"You are charged with the crimes of Grievous Bodily Harm, destruction of property and endangerment of lives." Jack held out his morpher, ready to judge.

"I don't think so Red Ranger. I'm here for one thing and one thing only, to destroy the Green Ranger." With that, Screamer threw his arms out and Bridge staggered back, Sky and Syd instinctively going to his side as he went down on his knee's.

Bridge clutched at his head but after a moment, he stood up and growled out in a voice that none of the others had ever heard from him before. It was hard, rock hard and could have frozen water.

"I don't think so. This time, this time I am ready for you." Bridge took a step forward and then another, his stance strong and his demeanour was stern. "You have messed with my head for the last time." Screamer then raced forward and Bridge raced forward as well, drawing his sabre. The rest of the Rangers glanced at Sky who just shook his head.

"Bridge has to do this himself. We'll pick up the pieces of it. But somehow I don't think we're going to need to." They nodded and just watched, and hoped.

Bridge was fighting with everything he had. Physically and mentally he was battling with every last bit of strength he had. He knew the others were there with him, and would help him if he needed it. But they knew he had to do this, he had to win this on his own. He had to prove to himself that he was a good Ranger, he was strong and the faith his friends had in him wasn't misplaced.

He could feel his friends support and strength behind him and it was what he needed to keep going. Suddenly he felt Screamer inside his mind and this time he was ready for him. Bridge grinned grimly under his helmet and growled.

"Oh, I don't think so, not this time." With that Bridge concentrated and straining against him, his sabre pushing back against Screamers arms. And with his mind, Bridge pushed Screamer back slowly, painfully and with tremendous effort out of his mind.

The pain was intense, stronger than what he had felt before but he knew he couldn't fail this time, because if he did this time, there would be no going back for him. No having Sky come into his mind to help him fight, because if he failed this time, he wouldn't have a mind left. Grunting with the effort and drawing strength from the faith his friends had in him, Bridge fought with his mind for all his worth.

Screamer wasn't going down easy but Bridge was determined. Suddenly, acting on his training and instinct, and making one last mighty push with his mind, Bridge ducked down; slashing with his sabre across Screamers stomach and Screamer went down in a heap. Bridge stood up and the others joined him. Bridge held out his morpher and looked down at the heap on the ground.

"Judgement mode!" The morpher sent out an entrapment beam, holding it in place while it judged him. It beeped and judged him guilty. Bridge felt a sense of freedom that he hadn't felt in a very long time. "Confinement Mode!" A beam shot out and suddenly Screamer screamed one last time, trying to get to Bridge but was stopped by the confinement beam. Moments later there was a flash and then a card on lying on the ground. Bridge took a deep breath as he realised it was finally over. "Power down." The Rangers de-morphed and went to his side. Bridge suddenly wavered, staggering a few steps and Sky grabbed him, helping him stand upright.

"Are you okay Bridge?" Bridge nodded, watching as Syd picked the card up and held it out to him.

"Yeah Sky, thanks. Just really tired, really, really tired." Sky smiled and Bridge looked down at the confinement card Syd was holding out to him. He took it from her with a smile. "Thanks Syd." Screamer looked up at him and Bridge took a deep breath. It felt like the first free one he had taken in several days. He looked up and saw his friends gathered around him, concern on their faces. He managed a smile for them and looked around, meeting their eyes. "Thanks guys. I really mean it." He held up the card and suddenly a more familiar grin appeared on his face.

"Now, can we go back to base? I'm starving." The Rangers shared a grin and then they all laughed. Clapping Bridge on the back, the Rangers turned and began to head back towards base. It had been a tiring day.

The meal had been finished a little while ago. Syd and Z were chatting about something girly in the corner, pouring over some magazine or other. Bridge had barely touched his food, slipping out when no one was really looking. Sky and Jack were standing by the window, looking out. Jack glanced at Sky and spoke softly.

"So, you think Bridge is going to be okay now?" Sky nodded and glanced at Jack.

"Yeah I do. It took a lot out of him today Jack but it was also a good day for him. He's proved to himself that what he was saying earlier wasn't true. He's just as good as any one of us Jack and he knows that now." Jack nodded.

"Do you think he's okay? I don't really like the idea of him being alone right now." Sky nodded, turning to face Jack and giving him a tiny little smile.

"I think I know where he's gone. It's okay Jack, I'll go and check up on him." Sky looked at Jack as he began to head towards the door. "He'll be okay Jack. Bridge is strong, and I think he's not only proved it to himself, but to all of us as well." And with that, Sky headed out, leaving Jack watching him thoughtfully. Sky was right. After today, Jack was looking at Bridge in a new light again.

Bridge had certainly proved he was stronger than anyone had ever thought. This was the second time since Jack had joined the B-squad Rangers that he had been forced to re-evaluate Bridge. And some how, he felt it wouldn't be the last time. Shrugging, he went looking for one of his ever present comic books. Some down time was well deserved for all of them.

Sky had checked their room first but wasn't really surprised to find Bridge wasn't there. He thought a moment and then grinned slightly, heading for the lifts. He hit the button for the roof and leaned against the back wall. Besides the park, there was only one more place that Bridge would go to have some privacy. The lift rose quickly and quietly to the roof of the building. Sky exited it and ran up the stairs to the roof. He opened the door and walked out, closing it quietly behind him.

Bridge was standing over by the edge of the roof, leaning on the edge of it, looking out over the city. Sky went over to his side and stood next to him, leaning against the edge as well. They stood there for a long time, watching as the sun began setting over New Tech City. It cast a beautiful shadow of oranges, pinks and grey's over the city. It was starkly beautiful and set the two Rangers at ease. Finally, as the last of its rays fell below the mountains, Bridge turned his head and smiled gently at Sky.

"That was beautiful, don't you think Sky?" Sky looked at Bridge and smiled gently. Bridge's eyes looked pain free for the first time in days. There was still innocence about him but there was also something older about his eyes as well. Sky just hoped that Bridge's innocence would remain with the Green Ranger for a long time to come.

"Yes, it was." Sky's eyes twinkled with mirth. "But not as good as seeing you here, free and relaxed." Bridge nodded, his expression sobering a moment.

"Yeah, that's true. But I wouldn't have had the strength today to do what I had to do, if it wasn't for your help the last few days I don't think I would have made it. It was your faith, your belief in me that gave me the strength I needed. So thank you Sky, for everything." Sky smiled, reaching out his hand for Bridge to take.

"You would do the same for me Bridge, I know you would." Bridge took his hand and nodded.

"You know I would Sky. I'll always be here." With that, Bridge embraced Sky gently and Sky returned his embrace. After a moment they let each other go and smiled. Sky clapped Bridge on the back as the stars began to come out over the city.

"Come on my friend, let's go inside. Hey, perhaps you can ask Z for a date and the four of us can double?" Bridge blushed and laughed as the two Rangers headed back inside their base.

The End.


	7. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Not mine, still. I'm doing a second epilogue that'll be posted hopefully tonight if I can get it finished. AM June 2009._

* * *

_  
_

**Shattered Mind - Epilogue  
By Angel Mouse**

It had been a busy few weeks for the Rangers ever since the attacks by Screamer. Z had found herself with very little time to think or reflect or understand what had happened to Bridge during the whole Screamer incident.

First there had been the attempts to capture the D-squad cadet Sophie which had surprised them all. But not as much as finding out that Sophie was a cyborg and Bridge's championing of her innocence against all the others.

It had surprised them all how adamant he was about giving her a chance, and they did as well after a while. And then there were his actions during the whole mess with Boom. He was the voice of reason throughout the whole mess, stating that Boom should tell the truth to his parents from the outset.

Then there was his new power that had come in handy during the Rangers trip to Japan. It had taken them all a few days to get used to the new power of being able to read minds of a target, and it was stressful on him but it was a useful thing to have.

But what had surprised Z the most, was how she felt during the whole thing with Sophie. It had taken her a few days to pin the feeling down and then once Sophie had left to take up her new duties, Z had finally pinned it down.

She had been feeling jealous of Bridge's attentions towards Sophie.

It had been Syd that had actually made her realise what she had been feeling was jealousy. They two female Rangers had been talking the night after Sophie had left. Bridge had come back from saying goodbye seeming a little down and the two female Rangers had attempted to cheer him up.

He had just given them both a small smile and left, turning in early. Z had watched him go, frowning a little. Later that night the two girls were sitting up, talking and Syd had guessed at a few things. It had surprised her just how observant the Pink Ranger was to the others around her sometimes.

"You do know that Bridge likes you Z, right?" Z had looked up, surprised.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Syd grinned at her.

"Come on Z. I think I'm beginning to know you by now. You were jealous due to his attention to Sophie. Come on Z, even I could tell." Z blushed, something unusual for her.

"Yeah, but how do you know that he likes me?" Syd smiled gently at Z as she finished doing her nails.

"Z, Sky and I have known Bridge for over two years. I can tell he likes you. And besides, he told me he does. Not in so many words mind you, but I know." Syd finished her nails and got up, putting away her things. She looked at Z as she gathered her night gown and smiled. "But Bridge won't do anything about it because of who he is and what his powers are. He's afraid of getting too close to anyone because of his powers. Think about that Z, it perhaps will make you understand why you've been feeling jealous."

With that, the Pink Ranger left her to it and Z frowned, curling up on her bed, thinking hard. She then decided that she had to talk to Bridge in the morning. But of course she didn't get a chance as the next few days were extremely busy for them and it wasn't until after they had gotten back from Japan that Z finally realised that Syd had been right, she had been jealous of the attention Bridge had showed to Sophie.

So, now after the Supreme Commander had finally left, Commander Crugar had given them all the next day off after they had finished their duties for the day. So, they found themselves left to their own devices once again. Grumm was co-operating for the moment, licking his wounds once again after being defeated by the Shadow Ranger, and they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sky and Syd, who had finally gone on their first date a few days ago before going to Japan, had taken off for the day. It had been a sight to see, the stern and sometimes stiff Blue Ranger being led by the hand outside the base by Syd with a picnic basket in the other. They had climbed into the SPD Jeep and roared off somewhere to enjoy their day.

Jack had wanted to spend the day with Z going around their old haunts but Z had told him there was something she wanted to take care of with Bridge so Jack shrugged, said not a problem and took RIC and Boom with him to check out their old haunts, taking a few things with him that he had managed to wrangle from the Commander for some of the shelters.

What had surprised Z a little was that he had managed to get Boom the day off as well, and was including him in his rounds for the day. She had found out from Syd before she left that Bridge had left the base early, heading for the park again, and Z had found herself strolling along its paths, looking for him.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was warm against her skin and she found herself taking her time strolling along the paths. She was dressed in just a simple white off the shoulder t-shirt and a short ruffled yellow and white skirt.

Her sandals didn't make a sound on the grass as she spotted her friend sitting by a tree near the pond they first encountered Screamer at all those weeks ago. He was sitting on the grass, leaning back against the tree, his eyes closed.

Z stopped a moment and watched him, a small smile on her face. He looked really relaxed sitting there and it was then that she noticed he had his gloves off; his hands were laying flat on the grass. The only time she had seen him with his gloves off when he was using his powers.

It was actually comforting to see him doing something so normal, so natural looking and something that she took for granted. And she admitted to herself, he did look particularly handsome today for some reason. Dressed in just a long sleeved green t-shirt and blue jeans it was then that Z noticed another fact about Bridge.

The only time she saw him in a short sleeved t-shirt was the one he wore under his uniform. And as soon as anyone other than the Rangers came into the room or near him, he immediately put his jacket back on. She wondered why he did that. It was like he was hiding behind his gloves and jacket. She decided that she was going to find out for once and for all what made Bridge tick. So, taking a deep breath, she headed towards her friend.

Bridge opened his eyes as soon as she took her first step towards him and turned his head to face her, a wide smile on his face.

"Hello Z. What are you doing here?" Z came closer and he put his gloves back on as she approached where he was sitting.

"Hey Bridge. How did you know I was here?" Z came over and gestured to the ground, he nodded and she sat opposite him. He smiled at her.

"I felt your presence from a little bit away. Your curious about something, about me, is that right?" Z felt a blush appear on her face but then she regained herself, looking into his eyes. Bridge could feel her confusion and curiosity about him and he wondered where it came from. It was strange to see the usually self assured Z look unsure about something.

"Yes I am." He smiled warmly at her. He was surprised to see her here, but it was a nice surprise. He studied her a moment and admitted to himself that she looked particularly lovely today. "So, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Z grinned and absently picked a daisy up, twirling it in her fingers.

"I was looking for you actually." Bridge raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Any particular reason you were looking for me. I would have thought that you would have spent the day with Jack or Syd or something." Z laughed.

"Syd has dragged Sky off on a picnic, although there wasn't much dragging involved on Sky's part." Bridge shared a grin with her. He knew how much his friend really liked the Pink Ranger and knew that it wouldn't have been with much of a protest on Sky's part.

"And what about Jack, what's he up to?" Z grinned at him.

"Jack has dragged Boom and RIC with him to take some supplies to one of the homeless shelters we used to help."

"He took Boom with him?"

"Yes he did. He felt that Boom needed a day off like we did as well, so he persuaded the Commander to let him have the day off as well." Bridge laughed softly and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad; Boom needs a day off just like us." Bridge looked at her. "So, you still haven't told me why you were looking for me." Z blushed again and looked down at the daisy in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked up, meeting his eyes and smiling slightly.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing. Things have been so hectic lately and I haven't had a chance to make sure you were doing okay since the whole thing with Screamer." She looked up as she said the last bit, meeting his eyes with hers. There was a flash of remembered pain in his eyes and then it was gone. He glanced away a moment and then back at her.

"I'm doing okay Z, a lot better than I was actually." He grinned at her.

"That's good to hear. We were all worried about you." Bridge just looked at her.

"Oh." Z looked at him a moment, there was a hint of something in his voice, disappointment maybe. But never one to back down from a challenge, and Bridge was a challenge, Z plunged on. There was no time like the present.

"Okay, I was worried about you. I was really worried in fact to be honest Bridge." Bridge looked at her and gave a shy smile that Z thought it looked so endearing on him.

"Really, you were?" Z returned his smile and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Yes, really Bridge. Ever since I first came here, you've always been there for me, and Jack. You've been a great friend and there's just something special about you. These last few weeks have made me realise that I'd like to get to know you better." Bridge looked surprised.

"Really, you really think so?" Z laughed.

"Is that all you know how to say." Bridge laughed and grinned at her, joining in her gentle teasing.

"No it's not. So, you want to know more about me. Like what? I'm a fairly open person." Z laughed and nodded. He was right about that. Bridge was honest to a fault sometimes. Z thought a moment and then she gestured to his gloves.

"Well, to start with, your gloves. You wear them all the time. And just now, when I came closer, you put them back on. In fact, the only time I see you with them off is when you use your powers. I guess I'm just curious as to why you have them on all the time." Bridge looked down at his hands, his expression going from open and friendly to sad.

Z noticed this and reached over, putting a hand on his knee. "I'm sorry Bridge, I didn't mean to pry." Bridge looked up and smiled gently, putting his hand on hers, taking it in his and squeezing it gently.

"It's okay Z. It is." Bridge took a breath and then looked her in the eye. "I wear the gloves all the time to protect myself, and others, from, well, myself." Z looked confused and Bridge smiled and continued, not letting her hand go. "You see Z; some of my powers are activated by touch. When you asked me to read those dolls we found at that office building, back when we were trying to find Sam that was actually really hard and really painful to do." Bridge's voice was a little strained and Z squeezed his hand. He smiled his thanks and continued.

"You see Z, just the slightest touch of a person's bare skin or my bare hands on an object, everything that person has seen, felt or is feeling pushes itself into my mind. Occasionally they can even feel or see inside my mind, it depends on the person I'm touching. It's overwhelming Z, it really is." Bridge shrugged. "So, I take pains to protect myself at all times unless I have to. You see, when I use my powers to track someone, that doesn't hurt me. But when I have to use them like that, by touching someone or something, it occasionally does." Bridge looked at her intensely. "Do you understand?" Z thought a moment, mulling over his words and thinking about them.

She looked down at their hands, twined together on his knee. The black leather of his glove felt strange against her skin.

"So any little touch, of anyone's skin, and you can see, feel and hear what they do." Bridge nodded and she noticed that his eyes seemed sad somehow. "And that hurts you, physically?" Bridge nodded again.

"Yes, sometimes." Bridge shrugged. "And then there's the mental after effects as well." He tapped his head with his free hand. "I then have to sort through their memories, their emotions and separate them from my own. Find myself again so to speak." Bridge gave her a slightly goofy looking smile. "Sometimes I have so much up here it's a little hard to sort out what thought is mine and what thought is someone else's. So, I don't babble on purpose, it's just sometimes I can't help it." Z nodded, thinking a moment, trying to understand.

"Is that why every so often you come to park?"

"Yes. It helps me to focus on myself again. There's no one around in this little corner of the park so I can let down my barriers a little." He shrugged. "It's hard to do sometimes. My barriers have to be raised around my mind at all times." Z looked at him, confused again.

"So, you pick up on everyone's emotions all the time?"

"Pretty much and some of them aren't pretty either. And let me tell you, sometimes it's not a good thing. Especially considering some of the area's we patrol but then, sometimes it is a good thing." Bridge shrugged again. "But I cope with it. It's what I do." The simple acceptance of that statement touched Z to the core. It was then that she realised there was way much more to the Green Ranger that any of them had given them credit for.

"Do the others know this is what you go through all the time?" Bridge nodded.

"Sky does, so does Syd in a way." Bridge smiled. "That's why they take care not to touch my bare skin unless invited. So, that's why I wear the gloves, the long sleeves, the covering clothes. I know I can never touch the skin of another person in my life, not unless I want to." Z gave a soft sigh, amazed at his calm acceptance of what was virtually a prison sentence.

"Oh Bridge. I didn't know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad." Bridge gave her a wide smile, his eyes warm as he shook his head.

"It's okay Z. I don't mind. I know it's my lot in life and I learned to live with that fact a long time ago, it doesn't bother me any more." There was something in his eyes though and Z saw it. She instinctively knew what it was. She wasn't a psychic like he was by no means but somehow; somehow she knew she was right.

"But it does sometimes, doesn't it Bridge?" Bridge looked at her, startled by her perception, even though he knew he shouldn't be and it was then that Z knew she was right. "It does bother you that you can't be close to anyone, doesn't it." Bridge looked down at their now joined hands. Somehow during their talking their hands had become more entwined.

"Yes." The reply was soft and sad. Z squeezed his hand and smiled warmly at him. She resisted the temptation to reach over with her free hand and lift his chin up to stare her in the eyes. So, she did it with her voice instead.

"Bridge I'd like to get to know you a lot better." She held up their joined hands and smiled warmly at him as his head rose to look at her. "If this is as close to you as I can get physically, I'm happy to accept that." Bridge looked at her, surprised.

"Huh?" Z almost laughed at the confused tone in his voice.

"Bridge, I like you. I like you a lot. I'd like to get to know you as more than a friend, than a team mate. And now that we've had this chat I understand why you haven't pursued anything." Z grinned at him. "Somehow I think I've always known that you've liked me as well." Bridge looked stunned and then suddenly gave a shy laugh which endeared him to Z all the more.

"Yeah, I always have, ever since that first day we meet. But you're right; I never would pursue things because of my powers. I don't want to cause you pain or disappointment because I can't give you what you deserve Z." Bridge's voice turned soft and he looked down. "I can't get physically close to anyone, even as much as I would want to." Bridge looked up and Z saw the truth in his eyes. "And I really, really want to get close to you Z." Z smiled gently at him.

"And I do to Bridge. And I understand that I can't be physically close to you. But holding hands, through your gloves," here Z's grin got wicked, "and the odd hug or two, is enough for me. There are all types of Relationships Bridge. This would just be a different type of one." Bridge just looked at her and Z could see the dawning hope in his eyes.

"Are you sure Z?" Bridge tried not to hope too much but there was something in her eyes that struck at his heart. "It would be hard, as hugging you would be all I could do sometimes Z. And I know that some girls would want a more physical relationship as time went on." Bridge blushed furiously but didn't back down from his words. Z nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure that this is what I want. And yes, the whole physical side being limited will be hard, but as I said Bridge," Z squeezed his hand and reaching out; she took his other hand in her free hand. "I can live with that. So, ask me already." Bridge looked at her, confusion on his face again.

"Ask you what?" Z laughed at the confusion in his eyes. It made him look so sweet.

"Ask me out already." He suddenly blushed and grinned at her.

"So Z, want to go out on a date with me sometime?" Z laughed.

"I'd love to. What took you so long to ask?" There eyes meet and suddenly they both burst out laughing, knowing that the future for the two of them was going to be interesting. But they would face it together.


	8. Epilogue Part Two

_Disclaimer: Not mine, still. If wishes were horses huh? Anyway, I was re-writing and re-formatted Shattered Mind and then inspiration struck again for a second time, so here's a second epilogue set just after Missing. AM June 2009._

* * *

_  
_

**Shattered Mind – Epilogue II**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Sky POV_

I almost lost my little brother today.

And that scared me something fierce.

I mean, Bridge is my brother in all aspects bar one, and that one doesn't matter. He's the other half of me sometimes that I need to have in my life, to make me relax and have fun, to realise my feelings every so often.

Today was so close. Oh so close to loosing one of us. Of loosing him to what feels like a never ending battle sometimes.

So I'm sitting here, on my bed, watching him sleep knowing that I may not have been able to do this ever again. God, we almost lost him today. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He means so much to me, more than he realises I think. But back when we had that fight with Screamer, when I was inside his mind, I told him I thought of him as my little brother. He said he thought of me as his big brother.

Oh man, what would I do if I didn't have Bridge in my life to keep me sane like he does right now. I mean, this morning when we were searching for Bjork and he was being all Bridge like, I couldn't help but shake my head in exasperation, but I was smiling beneath my helmet. It was so like him to do something like that to lighten the tension of the moment.

After we got back, and Crugar dismissed us, I pulled Jack aside and asked him exactly what condition he found Bridge in. He had been reluctant to explain the situation he had found Bridge in, but he knew how close those two were now and he went into further detail than he had with the Commander.

After he finished telling Sky what had happened Sky had to take a few minutes to just come to terms with exactly what had almost happened to his dearest friend. So, that is why he found himself watching Bridge sleep for hours late into the night.

Suddenly I sit upright as Bridge begins to moan, groan and roll around on his bed. Obviously he's having another nightmare, but not as bad as the ones he had with Screamer. I had to do something, he's my little brother.

* * *

_Bridge POV_

I could tell Sky was relieved to have me back safe and sound. They all were. That was too close a call to have, one I don't plan to have ever again. I hope.

The commander seemed pleased with us but you never can tell with him. Oh, I can but I would never do that, that's unethical. But one can always hope you know.

So, we settled in for the night and I fall asleep practically straight away, but deep down I know in my mind Sky is watching me sleep, he always does when I'm hurt or injured or having problems resting. He always watches over me in such a way that I feel ten times safer than I normally do.

But then the dreams start. They come from that bad place in my mind. The place where I push all the bad feelings, the bad memories, the bad experiences to. They come out at night sometimes when I'm extra tired or feeling upset by something. Or I've had a really, really bad day.

All I am seeing in my mind is walls pushing in on me. Pressing themselves against me, pushing me backwards against another wall. They seem to be squeezing the life out of me and nothing I'm doing is stopping them. Jack's not going to make it! They aren't going to find me!

Suddenly, a presence is beside me, pushing back the wall with me. It's Sky! I knew it; I knew he'd find me! I just knew it! Between the two of us we stop the wall and push it back. Suddenly, it was gone and we were back in my mind, in my quiet place I retreat to, the one Sky has seen before.

We were standing together in the green grass, the bright blue sky shinning down on us. I turned to Sky and smiled at him.

"You always seem to know what I need, don't you Sky?" Sky laughed softly and ran a hand over his hair, giving him a sheepish grin.

"Got to look after my little brother now don't I, because if I don't, who will?" I couldn't help but laugh at his words. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Thank you Sky." Sky just held out his hand and I took it, knowing he was doing the same in the real world.

"Any time Bridge, you know that." And I do. Sky thinks that I don't realise how much I mean to him, but I do. He means the same and more to me. If it wasn't for his presence in my life I would have been lost a long time ago. Laughing at him, I pull him into an embrace to show my appreciation of his presence in my life.

* * *

When the two men opened there eyes, they found they were sitting on Bridge's bed, hugging each other. Sky looked at Bridge, slowly, carefully removing his hand from Bridge's and handing him back his glove.

"Better now?" Bridge smiled as he slipped his glove back on.

"Much. Thank you. Seems all I'm doing lately is saying that you to you." Sky shrugged and grinned at him.

"Just like I say it to you all the time when I need help. Let's just call it even, again." Bridge laughed and grinned back at him.

"Go to sleep Sky. We'll sort out who owes who in the morning." Laughing, Sky got off Bridge's bed and went back to his own. He got under the sheets and Bridge looked at him. "And Sky, sleep this time okay please. I can sense when you're watching me." Sky blushed but nodded.

"Okay. Good night Bridge."

"Night Sky." With that, the lights went out and the two friends who were like brothers went to sleep after a long and trying day.

The End


End file.
